You are my Savior
by fairytale108
Summary: Necesitaba ser salvada, necesitaba ser redimida, ella ansiaba ese momento, el momento de ser libre y tal vez…solo tal vez ese final sería su final feliz. SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola es un gusto estar por aquí de nuevo por exámenes y trabajo tuve que ausentarme de fanfiction pero bueno ¡ya volví! También con una nueva historia :)**

 **Estoy muy feliz de reincorpórame de nuevo al Famdon de OUAT aunque no muy contenta con esta quinta temporada, al menos yo esperaba un poco más de profundidad en la relación de Emma y Regina pero ha sido una temporada más sobre Hook, eso me decepciona y eso que en su momento yo fui fan de él, así que por el momento no estoy muy feliz con esta temporada al menos tengo un poco de Rumbelle para vivir xD y por supuesto están las maravillosas historias que abundan aquí y de las que me tengo que poner al día :)  
**

 **Pero hablando de la historia esta introducción está basada en el cuento del genio Jorge Luis Borges "La casa de Asterión" para los que no lo han leído y disfrutan un poco de mitología se los recomiendo es corto y muy sustancioso, a mí me encanta por eso base esta introducción en él. Sin embargo prometo que esta historia es completamente SwanQueen ;) Espero lo disfruten y si no lo disfrutan son libres de decírmelo : D**

 ***Aclaraciones :Si hay maldición pero cuando esta se rompió la magia volvió a StoryBook***

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.**

 **Ni Once Upon Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Introduccion**

En la penumbra de su mansión, ha puertas y ventanas cerradas sumergida en un océano de oscuros recuerdos y dolorosos arrepentimientos se encontraba Regina Mills más conocida como La Reina Malvada, yacía sentada en el sofá observando la nada, el salón de su hogar solo iluminado por el fuego de la chimenea creaba un ambiente de profundo aislamiento, extendió su mano hasta la mesita del lado y le dio un sorbo a su copa de vino, balanceo el líquido negro, descorcho la botella y se sirvo más, pero no lo bebió, solo quería tener la copa llena… la incomodaba tenerla vacía cerca suyo, como si fuera una metáfora para su propia vida.

Era verdad, ella no salía de su mansión pero no era porque fuera prisionera o porque temiera que le hicieran daño, porque en este último caso sería todo lo contrario. No era prisionera de nadie más que de sí misma de sus acciones y consecuencias. Más bien su aislamiento era para poder estar más en paz, paz que no lograba pero el evitar a la gente le proporcionaba cierto alivio, la quietud y la soledad le ayudaban a mantenerse aliviada aunque las mismas se estuvieran llevando su cordura poco a poco.

Seria mentira si dijera que no ha salido nunca más, alguna que otra noche se había aventurado a caminar por la calles de Storybook, se aseguraba que fuera muy tarde como para que alguien estuviera despierto.

Caminaba, estiraba las piernas respiraba el aire fresco, satisfecha de que todo estuviera bien, al menos a esas horas de la noche la ciudad siempre parecía tranquila y sin problemas. De vez en cuando sus aisladas salidas la llevaban cerca del apartamento de los encantadores donde se encontraba el que hace un tiempo atrás fue su hijo. Luego se retiraba un poco más ligera, su corazón se sentía más libre al asegurarse que Storybook estaba en orden y por supuesto que Henry tuviera una Familia real, donde lo amaran y lo cuidaran tanto como ella aun lo hacía.

Cuando la Salvadora rompió la maldición, la realidad le golpeo fuerte, los recuerdos de todos volvieron y la culpa cayó sobre ella, su amor por Henry la desquebrajo de una manera fatal, observo en los ojos de aquel niño el odio latente al ser que era ella…La Reina Malvada…un título ganado con creces y méritos.

Regina solo quiso un final feliz uno con su hijo….pero nunca lo tendría a causa de sus propias acciones, había arruinado cientos de vidas y era consciente de eso, era consiente que no era merecedora de nada, perdió su pequeño príncipe por su sed de venganza.

La miseria era dolorosa y prácticamente se había hecho adicta a ese dolor, lo había leído en algún lado "La conciencia atormentada de un monstruo abandonado" Regina Mills cada día recordaba su pasado, las personas en él, sus acciones, los asesinatos y se arrepentía de cada cosa, de lo único de lo que no se arrepentía era de Henry, aunque él ahora la odiaba….y eso no importaba porque ella lo amaba, lo amaba tanto para dejarlo partir sin luchar por él , lo amaba tanto que aceptó la culpa , lo amaba tanto que se alejó de él, lo amaba tanto que solo acepto la verdad….ella debía pagar por sus acciones y lo haría…

Eso la llevo a pensar en ella… La salvadora…La luz… La hija de su enemiga… La verdadera madre de Henry…Emma Swan.

Rompió la maldición, devolvió los recuerdos a todos, le salvo la vida a Henry y trajo de nuevo los finales felices. Tenía un fin, un propósito, la salvadora haba sido predestinada, su destino era derrotar a la Reina Malvada.

La morena a diferencia de cualquier persona, enervo una sonrisa algo crispada que solamente era iluminada por el fuego de la chimenea, sus pensamientos eran más constantes y más fluidos cuando se trataba de la Salvadora, tal vez producto de la perdida de la lógica y la poca cordura de su mente o quizás la miseria en la que se sumergía a sí misma.

Se encontró fantaseando en cómo se daría el hecho. ¿Como la haría? ¿Hundiría una espada entre sus entrañas cual caballero blanco? ¿La ahorcaría? ¿Dispararía una flecha a su corazón, como lo habían intentado antes sus padres? ¿Quizás le cortaría la cabeza como en su sueño?...Quizás no, volvió a fantasear, dudaba que usara métodos tan barbáricos, la Salvadora no era como ella, la salvadora tendría un poco más de piedad tal vez solo la envenenaría…no lo sabía solo lo esperaba.

Se dio la vuelta acomodándose en el sofá, cerró los ojos, a veces ella se duerme realmente y sueña cosas, casi no los recuerda, pero a ratos sí, sueña que vuelve a ser como antes, sueña ser inocente sin sangre en sus manos, sueña con Henry en sus brazos, sueña con Daniel y su romance interrumpido, sueña con sus padres…todo duele y al mismo tiempo la satisface.

También en esas noches que duerme sueña con la salvadora y en lo íntimo de su alma sabía que esto no le provocaba tanto dolor, la salvadora era una mujer que tuvo el peso de su odio cuando llego mas ahora no, no es que tuviera el sentimiento contrario, más bien sentía gratitud, la salvadora era el único camino a su redención, también le devolvió la magia, cuando la maldición se rompió la magia volvió a Regina y eso le daba ventajas innumerables, puso protección mágica en su casa para alejar a los curiosos vengadores del pueblo , solo dos personan podrían entrar a la casa si se lo propusieran , Henry y la salvadora.

La magia también fue una ventaja en sus otras cotidianeidades, apareciendo libros para leer, ropa para darse el gusto de la moda tal y como le gustaba traía toda clase de bebidas para deleitarse y claro por supuesto de comer sin la necesidad de salir en pleno día para abastecerse de alimentos.

En algunas ocasiones se dedicaba al espionaje por medio de sus ventanas y entonces una vez había pillado a la salvadora frente a su portón, indecisa por entrar, en ese entonces el corazón de la Reina Malvada salto de alegría, ansiando el momento de ser libre.

\- ¡Por fin! -

Se había murmurado así misma pero aquella salvadora partió rápidamente, se había retirado de su portón y la miseria volvió a acompañarla, se había decepcionado por la rápida partida, sabía que eso predecía que el momento se acercaba y eso hacia todo más tolerable, su manera de vivir se volvía más fácil con ese pensamiento.

Se envolvió bajo el calor de la chimenea, aunque el dolor fuera grande sabía que el momento se acercaba, pronto seria cuando la salvadora entrara por esa puerta y la redimiera de sus males…la salvadora…era su salvadora … Por qué Emma era para Regina lo que Teseo era para Asterión.

* * *

 **¿Qué les paceré? Comenten, dejen su opinión estere feliz de leerla**

 **Para los que siguen mi otra historia "Seven Pounds" les prometo que más adelante la actualizare.**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ni Once Upon a Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

La niebla tapaba todas las calles, cubría el panorama y casi toda la visibilidad, típico de la ciudad cuando la noche caía, daba una sensación de calma y tranquilidad como si fuera la eterna verdad del pueblo, un lugar acogedor que difícilmente se encontraría lleno de problemas, desde ese punto parecería perfecta, el mejor lugar para encontrar paz, pero era una realidad falsa… todo estaba muy lejos de lo que parecía.

La ciudad ahora era todo un desastre, nadie sabía cómo manejarla ni Mary Margaret mejor conocida como Blancanieves, quien sería la legitima Reina y ahora alcaldesa de la ciudad, no, ni ella tenía idea de cómo manejar esa ciudad, menos una ciudad mágica, desde las cuentas del pueblo, alcantarillados en mal estado, luces descompuestas, daños a propiedades ajenas, peleas entre los ciudadanos, desastres naturales y el pánico que provocaba el regreso de la magia. Todo era demasiado para los héroes, no sabían qué hacer con todo ese trabajo que se acumulaba cada día.

Había cierto pavor hacia la Reina Malvada que se ocultaba en la mansión, algunos habrían querido tomar venganza contra la morena armando una turba enfurecida con toda disposición de ir por la cabeza de la Reina, sin embargo bajo la suplida del pequeño Henry, la insistencia de los encantadores y de la joven rubia habían desistido de sus planes de venganza.

El mismo Rumpel antes de irse a disfrutar de su tiempo con Bella, había persistido que dejaran en paz a Regina, que esta tendría suficiente con sus propios demonios, el hombre era consciente de su miseria, de sus luchas interiores y de cómo se había rendido al sufrimiento y resignado a la muerte. Cuando la maldición se rompió quiso tomar represalia contra su antigua discípula, mas no encontró la fuerza para hacerlo, su oscuro corazón se encogió, dormida y encogida en el sillón con una aglomeración de libros de cuentos a su alrededor y la bufanda de Henry envuelta en sus manos, la entendió, ella nunca lo vio entrar ni se dio cuenta de su presencia ya que se creía protegida por su propia magia, eliminar a la Reina habría sido una tarea fácil pero ya tenía a Bella con él, no valía la pena, se retiró de ahí y en el fondo de su tenebroso ser deseo un mejor destino para Regina.

Poco a poco la mayoría habían abandonado la intención de ir por la morena y de culparla por los recientes acontecimientos, aún así existía ese resentimiento y ese miedo a la Reina Malvada que aunque reclusa de sí misma era también una habitante del pueblo.

Emma observaba la fina niebla, estaba oculta detrás de algunas plantas y recostada en un árbol, podía ver su propia respiración escapándose de su boca que se condensaba por el frio, el mismo que la hacía tiritar, la baja temperatura la tenía con los ojos entrecerrados y vidriosos, la nariz y mejillas rojas ,sería un buen momento para volver a casa y dormir envuelta en deliciosas y cálidas sabanas, pero no se atrevería, jamás, eso rompería su rutina, esa que se había forjado luego de romper la maldición y poco después del aislamiento de Regina.

Cada noche, muy tarde eso sí, se dedicaba a esperar las salidas de Regina, la rubia lo había descubierto una noche en la que ella misma se había establecido cerca de la casa de la Reina como una mera vigilancia. Aquella vez la vio inspeccionar los alrededores, se aseguraba de que no había nadie alrededor y salía.

Fue toda una sorpresa para Emma que la creía más siniestra, tal vez con algún plan entre manos, algo para vengarse de los habitantes del pueblo, vengarse de sus padres, incluso de la misma Emma que le había quitado a Henry pero no, nada de eso, más bien la descubrió como una simple turista, tal vez más una espectadora de su contorno.

Regina solo vagaba de un lugar a otro simplemente mirando el sitio, con nostalgia escrutando cada detalle como para asegurase que todo estuviera en su sitio. La Salvadora la había seguido de lejos, con cautela queriendo descubrir el plan oscuro de la ex alcaldesa pero evidenciando que no era más que una simple caminata.

La joven rubia la vigilo desde esa noche queriendo saber más, pero era difícil, durante las primeras noches la morena no salió más, desesperando a la rubia, sus escapadas de la mansión solían ser aisladas. Cuando lo volvió a hacer su camino la llevo al apartamento de sus padres. La hallo contemplando la ventana donde estaba la habitación de Henry, era obvio que la Reina lo extrañaba.

Su curiosidad por Regina la llevo a adentrarse en su casa mientras la reina estaba ausente, se dio cuenta que a pesar de la seguridad mágica que tenía ella podía entrar, estaba pasmada por ese hecho, era obvio que Henry tendría acceso a la mansión si esta quisiera entrar… pero ella… ¿Por qué Regina le dejo la entrada libre a ella también?

Encontró una maravillosa y ridícula colección de libros de cuentos de hadas por toda la casa, los mismos que obsesionaban a Henry, pronto se halló ojeándolos para conocer más no solo sobre Regina sino también de su hijo todos tenían un final parecido. Los héroes ganaban y los villanos perdían, pagaban por sus acciones y casi siempre morían. Regina era una villana significaba que ella había perdido y pronto seria vencida, pero la rubia no lograba verla como la villana que todos decían que era, para la salvadora Regina estaba sola y aislada justo como ella. Emma era una heroína, pero no se sentía como una. La realidad era muy diferente a la de los libros.

El sentimiento le hizo a Emma un hueco en el pecho, ella también se sentía sola y vacía, no sentía que ganaba era todo lo opuesto, parecía contradictorio, estaba al fin en casa, ese lugar mágico con sus padres y por supuesto con su hijo. Pero la verdad era que se sentía aún más perdida que antes.

Todo el mundo esperaba algo de ella ¡La salvadora! ¡La heroína! ¡La princesa de sus padres! Pero no se sentía como nada de eso, sentía miedo porque no daba la talla, todos se decepcionarían, lo que llegaba a ser peor era que no se sentía como una buena madre para Henry.

El niño en un principio fue feliz rodeado por héroes, descubriendo ser el hijo de la Salvadora y no de la Reina malvada, pero pronto el pequeño se encontró, que la ciudad sin Regina era un desastre que se caía a pedazos, que el amor de su madre era autentico, comenzó a extrañarla, aunque él lo rechazara, la extrañaba muchísimo pero se negaba a aceptarlo. La rubia sugirió llevarlo a ver a Regina pero él se opuso cuando sus padres le metieron la idea de que la ex alcaldesa intentaría secuestrarlo una vez lo tuviera a su alcense.

La alegría del chico se transformó en una tristeza pesada. De la escuela llegaba a encerrarse en su habitación con sus libros, comía poco y se negaba a conversar sobre lo importante, sus padres y Emma no sabían que hacer. Henry estaba en depresión y ella no podía alegrar a su hijo, no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía que decir o que hacer.

Empezó a meditar que haría Regina ¿Qué le diría a Henry? ¿Qué haría para verlo sonreír de nuevo? ¿Qué haría Regina para arreglar el pueblo? ¿Cómo lo mantenía a flote todo? Solo la morena sabia como arreglar las cosas. Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto aceptarla, todo el peso recayó sobre Emma y no podía soportarlo no sabía qué hacer, se sentía presionada, rechazada por no ser lo suficiente buena para ese lugar, se ahogaba en la miseria de no ser suficiente para nada ni nadie.

Por la misma razón la noche que descubrió las escapadas de Regina, había sentido una sensación en e l corazón, como si alguien al fin la comprendiera, no sabía porque pero se sentía bien al ver a Regina, al saber que ella estaba ahí que no estaba sola, alguien más la entendía, era porque ambas eran similares, la sensación era acogedora.

Solo las noches que seguía de cerca de ex alcaldesa se sentía completa y libre, estaban lejos, Regina no era consciente de la presencia de Emma pero la rubia se sentía acompañada cuando caminaba siguiendo sus pasos, la sentía cercana ya no estaba sola. Una vez de las que la Reina llegaba hasta al apartamento de sus padres y observaba su ventana la sorprendió sonriendo, como si le sonriera a Henry, eso se le quedo grabado a Emma en la mente. Esa sonrisa.

Sonrisa bella y lastimosa que atormentaba por el día a Emma, luego ansiaba la noche para poder escarpase para esperar a Regina. Sus padres le reprochaban esas salidas clandestinas, pero Emma lo reporto como vigilancia para asegurarse de que no pasara nada malo en la ciudad. Negó todas las ofertas por acompañarla. No podían, esas salidas eran de Regina y de ella. Les pertenecían aunque la morena ni fuera consciente de eso. Las ocasiones en que Regina no salía Emma las aprovechaba para sentarse cerca de su casa, para así sentir su presencia, aun de lejos esa presencia era la que la calmaba.

Una vez quiso animarse a entrar y hablar con ella, conversar proponerle salir de la mansión pero entonces la descubrió vigilando la ventana y la miro directo a los ojos. Le hecho una mirada instantánea, una mirada profunda triste y cierta esperanza reflejada en ella era indeleble y terrible, ella no estaba bien, no lo soporto esa mirada desarmo a Emma no pudo si no más que darse la vuelta y esconderse de nuevo.

Era su culpa el estado de Regina era su culpa, no habrá querido lastimarla pero lo hizo y en el proceso se hirió a sí misma…si tan solo se hubieran conocido en otras circunstancias las cosas serían diferentes…Tal vez serian… ¿serian amigas?... no lo sabía solo lo esperaba.

Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, bajo aquel frondoso árbol y con la niebla cubriendo el paisaje Emma descubrió que no sería capaz de sobrevivir con la culpa de haber arruinado la vida de Regina, aquel estado la carcomía, consumía su alma y no lo soportaba. Solo Regina seria capaz de liberarla, la reina podía redimirla, era su única salvación…Regina era su Salvadora.

* * *

 **¡Saludos! ¡Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!...** ** **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.****

 **Agradezco de todo c** **orazón** **a las personas que leyeron, a las que comentaron, a las que añadieron a favoritos y las que la siguen. Muchas gracias :)**

 **Por favor dejen sus comentarios nada me haría más feliz que saber sus opiniones sobre la historia y me animaría mucho más a continuar escribiendo, todas sus opiniones son importantes y yo estaría muy contenta de saberla, así que anímense ;)**

 **¡Un abrazo enorme para todas y todos! ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**¡Hola!... Sé que nada de lo que diga va a justificar tanto tiempo sin actualizaciones, pero bueno es que de verdad no he tenido tiempo suficiente para pasarme por aquí.**_

 _ **Nada más les puedo decir que estoy feliz de poder publicar y de ponerme al día con ustedes y el resto de escritores. Les agradezco a todos los que toman su tiempo para leer, comentar agregar a favoritos y seguir esta historia, me hacen muy feliz y eso motiva para continuar.**_

 _ **Sin hacerlos perder más tiempo, espero que esta lectura sea de su agrado y la disfruten.**_

 _ **Ni Once Upon A Time ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

Aquella tarde había sido ajetreada para la Sheriff, un sin número de reportes sobre monos con alas asechando por el pueblo saturo su agenda, varios habitantes de Storybook habían asegurado verlos y hasta mostraron los daños que estos causaron, para ser más exactos cada uno de los enanitos se tomó el tiempo para relatar su terrible y dramático encuentro con aquellas criaturas voladoras de garras ensangrentadas y enormes fauces que amenazaban las vidas de los habitantes.

Si bien la rubia sabía que era cierto al mismo quería creer que no lo era, monos voladores atacando una ciudad habitada por personajes de cuentos de hada ¿Desde cuándo esto era posible en la vida de real? Quizás la pregunta correcta es ¿Desde cuándo esto era posible en la vida de Emma Swan? Era demasiado para ella, no se sentía capaz de hacerse cargo de un asunto como este ¿Qué iba a ser ella? ¿Cómo defendería a una ciudad mágica? ¿Cómo sería capaz ella de defender a sus padres y a su hijo? Lo más difícil de todo era que no era suficiente para ninguno, de ninguna manera podía hacerse cargo de esto sola.

Era una tortura, se sentía presionada e intimidada por su situación, ansió la noche para ausentarse y estar cerca de Regina, aunque esta última quizás nunca se diera cuenta de lo tranquilizador que se había hecho esta rutina para la Sheriff, es más, la rubia estaba segura que Regina jamás se enteraría de sus rondas, tal vez así era mejor… aunque Emma quisiera acercarse más y compartir de verdad ese tiempo con la ex alcaldesa y compartir con la única persona que tal vez de verdad la comprendía , si la morena se enterase es probable que la obligaría a alejarse, eso en el mejor de los casos, a pesar de todo esto el tiempo favorito de Emma era la noche y sus reuniones anónimas, precisamente aquel día se la había hecho eterno y cuando la noche llego por fin se sintió aliviada.

Luego de alejarse del apartamento de sus padres con la perfecta excusa de vigilar la ciudad de aquellas criaturas voladoras, encontró su camino ya conocido, directo a la casa de Regina Mills, una vez allí encontraría un lugar cerca de algún árbol, observaría la casa esperando que la morena saliera, y si era uno de esos días en los que la reina no salía, entonces solo se sentaría, cerraría los ojos y disfrutaría de la compañía lejana de Regina.

Era de noche ya muy tarde, hacia frio y estaba oscuro, nadie quedaba ya en las calles de aquel pueblo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos para mantenerlas calientes, caminó rápidamente hacía la casa la morena absolutamente perdida en sus pensamientos no se percató de la amenaza cercana que tenía sino hasta que un ruido la hizo reaccionar, un ruido sordo pero persistente.

Se movió para poder ver de dónde venía el ruido y fue cuando observo dos enormes criaturas voladoras semejantes a monos que se aproximaban cada vez más, su instinto de supervivencia la hizo reaccionar. Su primer pensamiento fue sacar su arma para atacar aquellas bestias y con un movimiento rápido, apuntó y disparo hiriendo y abriendo una herida a lo ancho del costado de uno de los animales haciéndole gritar sonoramente lo que fue suficiente para alejarlo pero no para el segundo mono que aprovecho para atacar a Emma, un golpe del monstruo fue suficiente para mandar a volar a la Sheriff.

Cerca de allí, en su mansión, la joven alcaldesa que dormitaba en el sofá fue tomada por sorpresa por aquellos sonidos, disparos, gruñidos y gritos que obviamente no eran humanos la despertaron. Se acercó rápidamente a través del pasillo y se dirigió justo a la ventana más cercana, contemplo horrorizada como unos seres que parecían monos voladores atacaban a nada más que a la misma Emma Swan, esta no hacía más que intentar defenderse de ellos tanto como podía con todas sus fuerzas, noto que Emma estaba herida y no tardaría mucho en sucumbir por aquellas bestias.

Emma iba a ser asesinaba… iba a morir a manos de esos asquerosos monstruos que se habían ensañado en contra de la sheriff, la morena pensó que la vida de Emma concluirá demasiado rápido para alguien como ella, para una heroína, sintió un pesar enorme posarse un su alma consumiendo esa poca esperanza y coherencia que la quedaba, todo terminaría porque Emma iba a morir…Emma iba a morir…. entonces su mente se bloqueó y lo único que tuvo capacidad de pensar fue en que no podía dejar que eso sucediera …¡No claro que no!, no podía, no quería y no dejaría que mataran a Emma.

– No… – susurro de manera ahogada e histérica mientras que su cuerpo reaccionaba. Estaba temblando. Tenía miedo. Se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, en un instante se transportó afuera de la mansión a unos cuantos metros de donde están las criaturas que atacaban a la rubia – ¡NO! – grito roncamente pero con más intensidad.

Regina vio de nuevo a Emma sobre el asfalto de la calle, estaba ensangrentada. Sus miradas se cruzaron, quizás por solo tres segundos, pero para Regina fue suficiente, entonces su corazón nuevamente se aceleró, se llenó de furia, pronto una energía intensa la consumió y de sus manos salieron llamas enormes que emanaban un calor intenso.

–¡NO! – Pronuncio de nuevo, ella estaba temblando, el miedo de ver a Emma morir se había llevado todo pensamiento coherente de su mente. Enormes bolas de fuego se abalanzaron contra los seres alados que chillaron alejándose de la rubia, pero sus intentos de escapar fueron en vano, la Reina lanzo varios ataques de fuego siguiéndolos sin cesar.

Los chillidos eran insoportables pero motivaban más a la morena para seguir sin parar, no podía dejar que estos animales se le acercaran de nuevo. Pronto uno cayo en el suelo en tanto el otro luchaba por mantenerse en el aire. Con dos bolas de fuegos enormes, una en cada mano, Regina aprovecho para atacar esta vez de manera mortal a ambas criaturas, el que estaba en el suelo fue consumido rápidamente por aquel fuego, el otro cayo sin vida corriendo la misma suerte que el primero, los dos monstruos voladores quedaron reducidos a cenizas sobre el asfalto.

Observo lo que quedaba de ellos con atención, apenas y podía respirar, la adrenalina y la furia corrían por su cuerpo. Emma aun mal herida y tendida en el suelo había observada aquel acto sin perder detalle. Regina…ella…la salvo…Apareció de la nada y ataco a esos animales hasta matarlos y salvarle la vida, su mente daba vueltas, su corazón estaba acelerado, sentía la sangre salir de sus heridas, su cuerpo dolorido no respondía pero ella solo podía pensar en Regina…como pudo y aun con el hombro palpitante de dolor y el torso contraído levanto una mano hacia la ex alcaldesa que aún no separaba su mirada de los restos de aquellas bestias, la levanto débilmente en una súplica para llamar su atención.

– Regina… – su voz apenas era audible pero fue suficiente para sacar a la morena de su trance que inmediatamente se volvió hacia ella – Regina… – repitió la rubia, la ex alcaldesa abrió los ojos ampliamente sintió de nuevo la confusión en su mente y se encontró con el verde azulado de los ojos de Emma, soltó el aire que tenía contenido y rompió el contacto visual para ver las heridas visibles de la sheriff y eso la hizo recobrarse de nuevo. Se acercó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Emma sin saber muy bien que hacer, se agacho, la rubia tomo su mano como acto reflejo. Quedando frente a frente con ella la observo fijamente, con esa mirada que sientes que te traspasa miro cada herida abierta desde su rostro hasta el abdomen y bajando hasta sus piernas.

– Estas aquí… – fue lo único que logro susurrar la rubia mientras se apretaba más fuertemente a la mano de la morena.

– Tu estas aquí – repitio Regina deseando aliviar el peso de la angustia que se concentraba en su estómago. Se miraron en sincronía, una reacción inconsciente y familiar. Era como si supieran que ahora que estaban reunidas todo iba a estar bien. Regina no sabía qué hacer con esa sensación contradictoria en su interior, de hecho no sabía qué hacer con nada, hace días que su mente había perdido claridad, pero con esto era diferente. Era como si tuviera certeza de algo y al mismo tiempo no tuviera idea de nada – Yo… – consiguió pronunciar sin saber que hacer – Hospital – trago de forma ruidosa – Deberías ir al hospital –

– No – dijo la rubia con poca fuerza – Por favor no – se incorporó con dificultad – Sáname, Regina, tu puedes hacerlo – cerro los ojos – Confió en ti – hablo cuando prácticamente estaba por perder la conciencia.

– ¿Confías en mí? – pregunto esta, como si no se lo creyera. Como si fuera un acto imposible.

Pero efectivamente Emma callo inconsciente sobre los brazos de una histérica Regina, no la escuchaba hacer ningún ruido ni siquiera el de su respiración, la morena se sentía extraña, como desesperada al punto de entrar en la histeria. La angustia invadió su ser y no pudo pensar en nada más.

En un movimiento rápido envolvió en sus brazos a Emma, un aura purpura las rodeo y se transportó a la sala de su mansión, derrumbó el cuerpo inconsciente sobre el sofá mientras corría hacia su mesa cogió un libro de magia que tenía a mano, ojeo y busco tan rápido como pudo, con su magia Regina había hecho mucho daño pero jamás la había usado para sanar a alguien y con lo confusa que era su cerebro en esos momentos no tenía más opción que buscar una guía.

– Esto servirá – murmuro una vez que encontró algo que le fue de ayuda, se acercó a la rubia aun dubitativa sobre lo que haria, inhalo el aire suficiente para que su cuerpo lo repartiera entre sus pulmones, se arrodillo al lado de está colocando las manos delante de su cuerpo, se tambaleó... No estaba segura de qué hacer con sus manos, pero se arriesgó y las colocó firmemente sobre su pecho. Un aura acumulada se concentró en las palmas de sus manos. Regina sentía como aquella energía salía de su interior, pronto aquella aura envolvió a la rubia y después de eso todas sus heridas desaparecieron al igual que la sangre que había manchado su ropa, había dejado a la rubia como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, para su apropio asombro la habia curado totalmente.

La morena no cabía de asombro, respiro ruidosamente mientras observaba por completo el cuerpo recuperado de la sheriff, sentía las palmas calientes y palpitantes, a pesar de ser testigo de esto, sintió duda ademas aun se sentía desesperada porque la rubia no despertaba. Apretó dos dedos para comprobar el pulso en su cuello y asintió un poco más tranquila, bajó la cabeza para descansar su oído sobre el pecho y escuchó los latidos de su corazón y esta vez sí se sintió totalmente aliviada.

Emma solo estaba dormida, se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda recostada en el sofá donde la rubia reposaba serenamente, se giró para mirar el rostro dormido de la rubia, se veía tan sereno, tan relajado, tranquila como una niña.

– Estúpida – le dijo para de nuevo volverse hacia el frente.

Soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones, se sentía malditamente bien, como hace mucho no se sentía, se detuvo unos segundos a razonar pero rápidamente cubrió su rostro con sus manos, ella no entendía nada pero sabía que todo estaba bien ahora que su salvadora estaba fuera de peligro.

* * *

 _ **Por favor dejen sus opiniones, todas serán bien recibidas, les prometo que si dejan más comentarios me esforzaré para publicar pronto, tal vez antes de que termine el fin de semana.**_

 _ **¡Hasta pronto!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Saludos!**

 **Espero estén todos bien, no daré muchas escusas por tardar tanto en actualizar porque la verdad es que no tenía la motivación suficiente. La serie OUAT que actualmente es una total porquería y pocos comentarios en la historia me han bajado la motivación para seguir con las historias, pensaba en abandonarlas al ya no tener ninguna inspiración para escribir pero bueno aquí estamos de nuevo.**

 **Sin embargo quiero decir que este capítulo está dedicado a** **SombraSST** **, chico creo que tus comentarios fueron suficiente para motivarme a subir este capítulo. Así que es para ti, espero que te guste.**

 **Espero que todos disfruten la lectura, sus opiniones serán bien recibidas.**

 **Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Era correcto decir que se sentía completamente fuera de lugar, pero también era correcto decir que sentía cómoda, como si así debiera ser la vida, sentada en el suelo… recostada al sillón donde la sheriff dormitaba pacíficamente, de alguna manera, se sentía bien, era familiar, era confortable, aquella posición y aquella cercanía le proporcionaba una paz indiscutible, una bella sensación de ser ligera así como el aire, todo aquello era una consecuencia de la rubia, de saber que estaba ahí, que estaba viva, y que estaba cerca. Era una reina, quizás en otro momento ella sería un poco más refinada, pero no, en ese instante, allí en el suelo, todo estaba bien.

Sus pensamientos parecían ser más claros en aquel momento, incluso se había olvidado de sus oscuros deseos de muerte, antes todo su deseo se concentraba en la llegada de su propia muerte, sus propósitos suicidas de ser liberada de las garras de su fatídico destino a través de su asesinato a manos de la salvadora pareció desaparecer de su mente en esa ocasión.

Regina solo pensaba y sentía que Emma estaba sana y salva, su cerebro le indicaba que todo estaba bien, se sentía plena y conforme. Era como si aquel pensamiento estuviera enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser saliendo cada vez que la lucidez la atrapa de nuevo.

La morena cerró los ojos. Cerró los ojos deseando perderse ahí y hacer aquel momento de paz eterno, suaves revoloteos que acariciaban sus pensamientos. Perecía tonto pero era como si sintiera su propio corazón palpitar con fuerza, con una renovada energía, se sentía fuerte. Podía notar como su alma se sentía completa y no despedazada, no fuera de lugar, no apagada y no oscura, no, nada de eso, es mas era como si sintiera un enorme resplandor dentro de sí.

Un suave suspiro la hizo abrir los ojos, dio un respingo y giró el rostro, tan pronto como noto que la rubia estaba despertando, se alejó de ella tomando una silla cercana y sentándose en ella a una distancia prudente, la ocupante del sofá suspiró suavemente; con su rostro enterrándose más profunda e indulgentemente en las suaves almohadas, gimoteó contenta, completamente relajada de aquel sueño. La Reina se lamió los labios sin poder evitar estirar el cuello para observarle mejor y no perder detalle de ella.

El cuerpo de la rubia se sentía relajado y tranquilo, lentamente abrió los ojos y reconoció la esbelta figura de Regina. Los recuerdos la invadieron, el ataque, la lucha, las heridas, la sangre, pero sobre todo ella… Regina… la había salvado, no, no solo eso la había curado y llevado a su casa.

 _\- ¿Regina? -_ pregunto para asegurarse que era real, que si estaba ahí, que estaban en el mismo lugar asiéndose compañía sin necesidad del anonimato, sin necesidad de distancia.

Sus ojos se encontraron y mantuvieron la mirada, mirar en el que ambas se perdieron mutuamente por un momento como si quisieran compenetrarse por esta vía hasta aprender a poder mirar a través del mirar de la otra, la rubia confundida en grado sumo hasta el extremo de hacerle por momentos dudar de si todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento era posible; más aún, al punto de llegar a cuestionarse si la presencia de ella podía verdaderamente ser real…

Si, era ella, se encontraba ahí, su mirada se lo comunicaba, Regina si estaba ahí, es más, ella estaba en la casa de Regina recostada en su sofá completamente sana y salva. La morena confundida la observo sin comprender absolutamente nada, sin romper la unión visual aunque su estado de ansiedad en ese momento debía hacer dificultoso el enfoque. Todo era silencio alrededor de ellas. Sus ojos, los de ambas, comunicaban tantas cosas que era difícil entender la situación.

 _\- Me salvaste -_ No hubo respuesta y nuevamente los recuerdos invadieron su mente, pero esta vez no solo se trababa de los últimos acontecimientos, era todo, era la maldición, la Reina malvada, los habitantes de Storybook, sus padres, Henry … la profunda tristeza y soledad que las acompañaba a ambas.

Regina bajó la mirada al suelo, sin saber que decir y para cuando pudo darse cuenta de la complejidad e intensidad de la situación la claridad de su mente parecía perderse de nuevo, dándole de golpe en la realidad, su manera de redimirse, no se habría preparado para ese momento, es decir no lo suficiente y sin previo aviso el momento había llegado, la Salvadora estaba ahí en su casa para liberar al pueblo de Storybook, para liberar a BlancaNieves y su Príncipe Encantador, para liberar a su hijo y para finalmente liberarla a ella…para salvarla.

Le hubiera gustado leer otro libro, tal vez una última copa de vino, le hubiera gustado un abrazo de Henry o quizás verlo una última vez, solo un vistazo, solo eso…pero ya no podría, ya era hora.

Era el momento y tenía miedo, no quería demostrarlo, quería comportarse como la Reina que era y tener un poco de dignidad a la hora de irse de este mundo, sin embargo su cuerpo la traicionaba, no pudo evitar temblar y algunas lágrimas embusteras se acumularon empañando sus ojos, pronto se le hizo difícil respirar he imposible levantar la mirada y enfrentarse a la de su salvadora.

Emma la vio temblar ligeramente ante la inevitable situación, por un instante la Sheriff reacciono de una manera bastante nerviosa, como si estuviera temiendo ante la reacción de Regina, sin embargo noto que aquello no era un ataque de ira o algún ataque violento, no, eso era miedo, lo notaba, esa sensación, ese sentimiento, era miedo, era terror lo que reflejaba.

Salto fuera del sillón y se puso al lado de la morena por un momento, mirándola hacia abajo cuidadosamente. Su simple visión la torturaba, sentía el corazón encogido.

 _\- ¿Regina? -_

 _\- Por favor… -_ sus manos temblaban y su voz sonaba quebradiza e indefensa, estaba totalmente fuera de sí _\- Por favor…. hazlo rápido –_

 _\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de que hablas? –_

 _\- Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada pero…. Por favor no …yo… por favor hazlo rápido –_

Emma no entendía nada. No entendía que le pasaba y porque reaccionaba de esa forma; sus palabras carecían de sentido para la rubia, parecía fuera de lugar.

 _\- Tienes que asegúrate de que Henry estará bien, que no le faltara nada, que será feliz, que crecerá siendo amado_ \- Las palabras salieron apresuradas de su boca, como si fuera un veneno del que necesita liberarse.

La exalcaldesa se llevó la mano a la cara y lanzo un suspiro ahogado, estaba desesperada, ansiosa y tenía miedo, en su mente, cuando había tenido fantasías sobre ese momento todo era diferente, todo lo imaginaba sublime y digno, ella era malvada morirá como una villana asesinada a manos de la heroína, ese era el destino, pero al menos creía que tendría un poco de dignidad. Pero no estaba ahí con el terror invadiendo cada célula de su ser.

Podía sentir el miedo, el terror, correr por sus venas. ... Sentía pavor de la manera en que lo haría, en que haría su cuerpo retorcerse en dolor y desangrarse hasta morir, miedo de nunca volver a Henry, tenía miedo de ya no vivir. Sentía la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. ... Se sentía tensa e incapaz de moverse.

 _-Regina… ¿dime de que estas hablando? –_ pregunto la rubia sacando a reina de su trance, por un segundo se sintió hastiada, no solo ponía sus nervios de punto sino que se atrevía a preguntarle sobre sus palabras, como si no hubiera sido claro lo que dijo. La morena reunió fuerzas para mirar a Emma e intentó sonreír, pero lo único que se formo en su rostro fue una dolorosa mueca de tristeza e ironía. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y era incapaz de tensar los labios.

 _\- De mi muerte -_

Esta miró sin comprender y se inmovilizó unos instantes, esperando a que ella de dijera que era una broma pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Un silencio se instaló entre ambas luego de su declaración. La rubia negó con la cabeza, aun intentando procesar la información y uniendo las palabras de la Ex alcaldesa y comprendiendo su intención. Una realidad que la golpeo de frente y sin aviso.

 _\- ¿Esperas que yo…. ¿Tú crees que vine a…._ – la Sheriff pronunció con tal grado de asco que cerro sus ojos viendo a otro lado.

La morena la observo no entendía porque se estremecía tanto, ¿para que otra cosa estaría ahí si no era para eso? Era su destino Ella venía a cumplirlo.

Tomo algo de valor para ponerse en pie y acercarse hasta la mesa cerca del sofá, tomando un libro pequeño y delgado de manera rápida y nerviosa, el libro por poco resbala de sus dedos, pero lo sostuvo con fuerza, paso sus dedos por la portada de este y lo miro por un instante antes de levantarlo hacia la salvadora y mostrárselo justo en su cara.

"La casa de Asterion" Emma estuvo perpleja por un momento y se apresuró para alcanzarlo de las manos de la reina, enseguida lo reconoció, el cuento del minotauro que ansiaba su libertad…claro era que al final de este era liberado mediante su muerte.

 _-Estas aquí por esto, Emma_ \- la morena señalo el resto de libros en su casa _– Todos tienen el mismo final, el héroe vence al villano, es el destino, estas aquí para liberarme, una vez que lo hagas seré libre -_ dijo con los ojos empapados en lágrimas y con el corazón palpitando dolorosamente fuerte, como si tratara salirse de su pecho. El dolor quemaba su cuerpo y apretó fuertemente los dientes en el inútil intento de ahogar un sollozo.

 _\- No Regina –_ Contesto está sumergida en dolorosa rabia – _No estoy aquí para esto_ – Tiro el libro al suelo

 _\- Eres la Salvadora-_ dijo la Reina haciendo un último esfuerzo por estructurar ordenadamente sus pensamientos

 _\- ¡NO! …. No tú, Tu no me llames así –_

 _\- No entiendo –_

 _-No voy a matarte, nadie va a matarte…. Tu no vas a morir –_

La morena se sentía demasiado confundida, ¿Cómo que no moriría?, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, Era el destino no podían oponerse a él, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

 _\- Es el destino Emma, no puedes luchar contra el –_

 _\- ¡No me importa ningún maldito destino! –_ gruño esta mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos para no llorar de frustración _\- Entiéndelo. Tú no vas a morir Regina. No lo permitire –_

 _\- ¿Para qué estás aquí?-_ pregunto perpleja

 _\- Estoy aquí porque…. Yo…te…. Te necesito…te necesito Regina –_

 _\- ¿Que…. ¿Qué? –_

Emma la miro por algunos instantes antes de verse forzada a bajar la mirada al ser incapaz de poder soportarla por más tiempo. El miedo, la ira, y la pena se mezclaron en dosis idénticas al tener frente suyo a Regina, al tener que confesarla que su presencia en este pueblo era lo único que evitaba que perdiera la cordura y que no podía ni imaginar siquiera en perder a la única persona que sabía que de verdad la entendía.

 _\- No puedo vivir aquí, sin ti -_


	5. Chapter 5

**Saludos para todos espero que estén pasando una agradable semana.**

 **Traigo una actualización ya que he tenido un poco más de inspiración, les agradezco el tiempo que han tomado para leer esta historia.**

 **SombraSST: Me alegra mucho que te gustara este capítulo espero que este también te guste no te falle con la actualización ;) ya luego veremos qué pasa con la serie, yo no tengo fe en ella pero bueno uno nunca sabe.**

 **Mills: Muchas gracias por todos tus comentarios me hiciste muy feliz, es bueno saber que aprecias la historia y que te gusta, muchas gracias por todas esas lindas palabras, OUAT fue bueno en su momento, ya no, dudo mucho que la serie vuelva a ser como alguna vez lo fue, pero eso ya no importa tanto. Al menos como dices tú, tenemos los fics XD. Espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como el resto.**

 **Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Una atmosfera de sentimientos insólitos cubrió la sala donde se encontraban las dos mujeres. El silencio se instaló entre ellas. Los pensamientos de ambas navegaban por distintos caminos pero ninguno les conducía a la lógica de la otra, ambas se necesitaban pero pensaban que en diferentes formas, o al menos eso era lo que sus mentes maquinaban. En el mar de ideas y pensamientos aquellas nociones caían en lo más abisal de su mente sin darles oportunidad de entenderlas.

La morena miraba intensamente a Emma, buscando una respuesta en sus ojos, como si en ellos fuera a encontrar la resolución de su incertidumbre, como si en el verde azulado de la rubia estuviera escondido el veredicto de su vida. Le estaba observado fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

La sorpresa escrita en la cara de la ex alcaldesa le dejo claro a la rubia que esta no había comprendido ni muchos menos creído en sus palabras, apenas y las había asimilado, sabía que la había tomado por sorpresa, algo así como un ciervo encandilado por los focos de un automóvil, las palabras de Emma atropellaron a Regina hiriendo su pobre y agotado raciocinio.

Todo este tiempo, la Reina había esperado su fin, uno fulminante, así como había leído en los libros, estos donde ella misma era parte y antagonista de la historia, pero esto no era lo que Emma pretendía, ¿Entonces? ¿Qué iba ser de ella? Para Regina no tenía nada de racional lo que le había dicho la Sheriff ¿Para qué iba a necesitarla? ¿Cómo que no podía vivir aquí sin ella? No entendía nada, como si no fuera suficiente tener que luchar con su propia perdida de la cordura ahora parecía que la rubia también había perdido la suya.

Para la rubia era diferente, si bien había entendido la intención de Regina, no comprendía como y porque esta se apropiaba de ese hecho fatídico, no, esto no era lo que la Rubia planeaba, ella sería el antónimo de ese inalterable destino que la Reina creía suyo.

Al sentir la incesante mirada de la morena decidió cruzar sus ojos con ella, esta permanecía rígida y no hacia movimientos como si tratara de una piedra, con una expresión en el rostro que no tenía sentido. Era como si estuviera preocupada o maravillada pero sus ojos no mentían, reconoció la carencia de felicidad en ellos. Su mirada cansada, marchita, y sin luz, delataba su interior… ¿Qué había pasado con Regina en este tiempo? Mentiría si dijera que aquello no le preocupaba profundamente.

Estaban sentadas una frente a otra, sin mediar palabra, solo consumiéndose con la mirada el tiempo que parecía detenerse, en esos instantes, donde parecían mantener una conversación sin mover los labios, cada una preguntándole a la otra él porque de los hechos, solo incrementaban los sentimientos chocantes dentro de sí mismas.

 _ _–_ ¿Por qué? –_ pregunto una diligente Regina mientras se ponía en pie

 _ _–_ Lo mismo me pregunto yo – _

__–_ Tu no me necesitas – _

__–_ Si lo hago -_

 _ _–_ Claro que no – _

__–_ ¿Por qué Regina? ¿Dime porque crees que vine a hacerte daño?-_ Emma también se puso en pie para confróntala, tenía la necesidad de estar cerca suyo y saber que pasaba por sus revoltosos pensamientos.

 _ _–_ Porque así terminan todas las historias –_

 _Esto no es una historia Regina_ \- Gruño con desespero _– Es la vida real –_

La morena sonrió con ironía y asintió condescendiente _– Por supuesto…. La diferencia es que esta es mi realidad –_ sus ojos se oscurecieron y su mandíbula se tensó, pronto su rostro mostro otro semblante más oscuro y siniestro _– Soy la villana, estoy aquí para destruir a cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino… la Reina Malvada es lo que soy y siempre sere_ _–_

Aunque la tomó por sorpresa dándole un segundo de pánico, la rubia logro discernir la intención de Regina, quería intimidarla, quería hacerla entender su punto mediante el miedo, asustándola para que creyese en sus malignas intenciones. Esto solo la hizo dudar más ¿Por qué Regina quería convencerla? No era solo que Regina creía que este era su destino y que su final era morir…sino que lo añoraba, lo esperaba, veía en él una salida de su miseria y aquello le dio a Emma un dolor inmenso…La Regina que había conocido alguna vez, esa impecable, indestructible y estoica mujer ahora estaba destruida, derrotada y quebrantada, los ojos de la Sheriff se cristalizaron haciendo su visión borrosa e intento no dejar caer las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus orbes.

 _ _–_ ¿Deseas morir? - _

La morena simplemente desvió su mirada hacia algún punto en el suelo, no podía mantenerle la mirada a la rubia, era más fácil y menos doloroso evitar sus ojos _–_ _Que tonta eres, claro que no…pero sé muy bien que no ganare esta batalla, mi final ya está dicho_ –

 _ _–_ Y si es así ¿Por qué no luchas? Defiéndete…eres fuerte, tiene magia ¡Defiéndete! ¡¿Es que acaso no crees poder vencerme?!- _

__–_ ¡Claro que puedo!-_ contesto alterada _– ¡Puedo matarte en este mismo instante_! –

 _ _–_ ¡Hazlo!-_ Gritó con desesperación _– ¡Maldita sea, hazlo! –_

Regina se calló unos momentos, como pensando las palabras, intentado tranquilizar su agitada respiración, su corazón golpeaba fuerte y sus pensamientos daban vueltas sin tener sentido alguno, angustiada, desesperada, con la realidad que daba vueltas por su mente, dejándola sin respiración, sin habla, sin lógica…la respuesta era simple y ella lo sabía.

 _ _–_ No puedo –_ susurro de forma ronca

La rubia calmo su mente en ese instante, hizo silenciar sus pensamientos y congelo su enojo para comprender a ex alcaldesa la reacción de Regina se lo mostraba, con ella todo era diferente, siempre sabia cuando decía la verdad, era como si fuera un libro abierto para leerse, o talvez más bien un espejo donde ella misma se reflejaba, por eso se sentía tan bien junto a ella, porque se sentía comprendida… sentía que alguien la entendía, entendía su arremolinado y lioso corazón.

 _ _–_ Me salvaste Regina…me salvaste la vida – _la miro fijamente encontrando su alma en el reflejo de sus ojos – _Al principio creí que me habías salvado para que tu murieras… ahora creo que no es así…me salvaste porque era lo correcto -_

 _ _–_ Yo… yo no…. _

__–_ Creo que tienes un corazón bondadoso – _

__–_ Eso es tonto, yo soy la villana, soy la Reina malvada –_

 _ _–_ No, no lo eres, Eres Regina Mills –_

 _ _–_ Somos la misma persona - _

__–_ No…Tu eres Regina, eres una mujer intrangresible e increíblemente fuerte eres la alcaldesa de StoryBook…Eres la madre de Henry-_

 _ _–_ Tu eres la Madre de Henry – _replico con dolor

 _ _–_ Su madre biológica sí, pero su verdadera madre siempre serás tú - _

Regina permaneció en silencio, desconcertada y confundida, el corazón le seguía golpeando el pecho impasible, no tenía palabras para seguir en contra de Emma, cansada de discutir y con la realidad golpeando su distorsionada mente, se dejó caer hasta el suelo apoyándose en la pared, no era el gesto de una Reina, en general no era el gesto de Regina, pero se sentía tan fuera de sí que ya no importaba, una rebelde lágrima corrió por una de sus mejillas.

 _ _–_ Te equivocas sobre mí, si crees que soy buena- _

__–_ Te equivocas sobre ti, si crees que eres mala – _fue la simple respuesta de la Sheriff ante la negativa de la ex alcaldesa.

Se sentó en el suelo frente a Regina, en otro momento nunca hubiera imaginado esta situación, sentada en el suelo frente Regina Mills intentando calmar todas sus angustias juntas, observo detenidamente a la morena, su cabeza ladeada hacia otro lado, la mirada rendida, sus ojos marrones se perdidos en algún punto inexacto y aun así sin embargo, irradiaba una inusual calidez que la rubia pudo percibir como una realidad tangible, era la misma que la impulsaba a seguir a Regina, que la empujaba a perseguirla.

 _ _–_ Voy a demostrártelo, Regina, te demostrare quien eres en realidad - _

Al decir eso no recibió ninguna respuesta, la habitación se mantuvo en silencio, la morena parecía no escucharla, más la rubia sabía que si lo hacía.

 _ _–_ Tú, haces que me sienta completa, y voy a devolverte el favor –_

Los ojos de Emma estaban brillantes, reflejando la vital ansia de demostrárselo, que despertara de su letargo mental y le acompañara en este nuevo viaje, su vida en Storybook, ya no había dudas, todo fue reemplazado por el instinto de ayudar a Regina tanto como esta le había ayudado a ella, Regina sin notarlo y sin preverlo, le había dado nuevas fuerzas y nuevas razones a Emma para continuar, había despertado en ella un propósito nuevo, le mostraría a la morena que ella no era la Reina Malvada…le enseñaría que ella era Regina Mills.

 _ _–_ Te gusta leer, como a Henry_ \- tomo un libro del suelo y lo acaricio _– A demás crees que todos tienen el mimo final -_ sonrió levantando su mirada hacia la Reina que aún seguía sin moverse de su posición _-Habrá que hacer una nueva historia, una que hable sobre ti. Sobre la verdadera tu -_

Se levantó cautelosamente del suelo, era tarde y debía volver a casa con su familia, no quería que sospecharan nada, ya que arruinarían todo, esto les pertenecía a ambas y no dejaría que nadie se lo arrebatase, camino con pesar para dirigirse a la salida, aún no se había ido pero ya estaba deseando volver. Con Regina se sentía como en casa por eso sentía la extraña necesidad de estar cerca suyo y de ayudarla, si Regina estaba bien, entonces, todo estaría bien.

Giró el rostro apenas lo suficiente para observar la antes de irse, la morena seguía sin moverse, sin embargo el ceño fruncido delataba que había prestado atención a cada una de sus palabras, tenía una expresión algo consternada e inquieta, Emma sabía muy bien que su mensaje le había calado en su interior.

 _ _–_ Gracias Regina…por salvarme…Gracias por todo - _con esto último se retiró con la esperanza de volver a su encuentro pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Saludos! estamos ya ha mitad de semana y espero que todos estén muy bien, estoy algo corta de tiempo por exámenes y trabajo así que les dejo esta actualización, no es un capitulo largo pero espero sea de su agrado.**

 **Mills:** **Ya veremos cuando aceptan estos sus sentimientos, ambas son muy tercas y testarudas, son una buena combinación ¿no crees?, deben sanar sus heridas para poder avanzar en ese camino juntas.**

 **Yo agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer y comentar eso me anima mucho, también me alaga en gran manera que te guste mi manera de escribir, siento que aún me falta mucho por mejorar y espero que con el tiempo lo logre :) espero disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **SombraSST:** **Te entiendo completamente, la mayoría queremos abrazar a Regina, ella lo necesita ¿No te parece una tontería que aún no se hayan abrazado en la serie? … ni en este fic XD. Espero disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos tan pronto como me sea posible y la inspiración me ayude.**

 **Ni OUAT ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

* * *

Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, lejos de la realidad, más concretamente su mente navegaba en la noche anterior, en Regina, toda su concentración se había trasladado a una galaxia de recuerdos e ideas con infinitas posibilidades que podían ocurrir. El flujo de pensamientos no paraba de transitar en su cabeza, para la rubia todo ese tiempo siguiendo a la morena, siendo compañeras a la distancia hasta que Regina la había salvado había valido la pena, por fin habían estado cerca sin la necesidad de anonimatos, era como una revelación para ella, mostrarle a Regina que era más que un ser creado para la perversidad, que su destino iba más allá de una nefasta muerte, que ella era una persona, con derecho a la redención, que tenía una vital necesidad de vivir y de ver el mundo de una forma real.

Le parecía imposible pero ella sabía que todo aquello había sido real, tan real como los sentimientos confusos que retozaban en su interior y la bola se formaba en su estómago a tal grado de ponerla ansiosa. Su cuerpo era consciente del efecto que producían sus contantes pensamientos, no había sido ninguna alucinación, no, todo aquello había sido real, estaba feliz por eso, ahora debía ayudar a Regina, devolverle las ganas de vivir, traerla de vuelta con Henry, y encontrar un final feliz para ella.

Las voces de algunos de los enanos conversando con su padre en la oficina del Sheriff se escuchaban a lo lejos.

 _\- Había un desastre cerca de la casa de esa bruja -_

 _\- Esos monstruos quedaron pulverizados –_

 _\- ¡Apuesto a que fue ella! –_

 _\- ¿Entonces ha salido de su casa? –_

 _\- ¡Todos estamos en peligro!-_

 _\- ¡Debemos de ir por ella antes que intente algo, con ella aun rondando por ahí nunca estaremos seguros!-_

 _\- ¡Tiene razón! –_

 _\- Tomemos nuestras hachas y vamos a su mansión –_

Fue la sugerencia de Leroy la que por fin saco a la absorta rubia de su cavilación, su cuerpo se tensó apretando la mandíbula con gesto colérico, se atrevían de nuevo a insinuar semejante cosa.

 _\- ¿Qué no querían que esos bichos desaparecieran?-_ dijo visiblemente molesta - _¿Por qué están diciendo tantas tonterías ahora? –_

 _\- Si … pero …eso quiere decir que fue esa bruja ha salido de su encierro …debemos –_

 _\- ¿Debemos qué? -_ pregunto fulminándolos con la mirada

Ninguno de los enanos o incluso su padre se atrevieron a contestar, estaban extrañados con el obvio enfado de la sheriff que no encontraron la manera darle una repuesta coherente.

 _\- Vivimos en un pueblo donde todos sus habitantes son personajes de cuentos de hada…algunos son mágicos… así que no pueden asegurar que fue ella y si así fuera, deberían agradecer que acabo con esos monos, al final los salvo del peligro_ \- les dijo enojada ya por la situación.

 _\- Si no tienen nada más importante que decir, pueden irse –_ Se levantó de su asiento, empujándolos hasta la salida, los enanos aunque confusos y asustados por la situación decidieron no chistar e irse antes de provocar más a la ya de por si exasperada Sheriff.

La rubia se dejó caer en la silla suspirando. Las personas de este pueblo le parecían muy molestas ¿Qué no se suponía que ahí vivían la mayoría de héroes? ¿Los buenos y compasivos? ¿Entonces? ¿Porque se comportaban como los malos?

David la miro ceñudo, poco entendía la reacción de Emma, últimamente ella solía estar tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que casi no prestaba atención a nada a su alrededor exceptuando a Henry al cual si intentaba acercarse, pero en definitiva parecía querer ignorar el resto, actuaba todo el día como una autómata que se deja dirigir de forma automática, el opinaba igual que su esposa, Emma aprecia a ver perdido la chispa, en algún instante ella perdió el interés por el mundo, pero esta vez, parecía a ver reaccionado, ya no se veía como una maquina vacilante y vacía, reacciono con enojo ante la solo mención de perseguir a la Reina.

El príncipe abrió la boca, en señal de que quería hablar, pero la volvió a cerrar.

 _\- Suéltalo ya -_ dijo Emma

 _\- ¿Hay…. algo de lo que quieres hablar?... no se… ¿Cualquier cosa?…. ¿De cualquier persona?_

No lo miró, pero se encogió de hombros algo incomoda

 _\- Estamos en contra de que dañen a Regina…pero tu…pareces más que molesta por eso –_

 _\- Es la madre de mi hijo , nadie debería pensar si quiera en hacerle algo_ \- simplifico dando a entender que no quería hablar del tema

 _\- Lo sé, pero tienes que comprender que ella es la Reina Malvada, ha hecho mucho daño, las personas se sienten contrariadas con respecto a ella –_

 _\- Ella, ya no es más esa persona –_ dijo con voz ronca - ¿ _Por qué no pueden dejarla en paz? -_

Su padre la miro confuso ¿desde cuando Emma se había vuelto tan empática con Regina?

 _\- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué la defiendes tanto? –_

 _\- No ha pasado nada-_ Se rasco la nuca - _No lo sé… es solo que… siento como si ella y yo nos pareciéramos –_

 _\- ¿En qué? -_

La rubia dirigió su mirada al suelo _– En nada… y en todo-_ Suspiró hondo _– Es complicado –_

El asintió. Había notado como una luz se había encendido en los ojos de su hija, no entendía como, pero algo en su interior le decía que aquello era bueno. Luego se lo comentaría a Mary Margaret por el momento quería que las cosas siguieran su curso.

* * *

Llagada la noche, Emma no perdió el tiempo para escaparse hacia la mansión de la morena, se apresuró con un tumulto de emociones incoherentes en la mente, camino apresurando el paso, pero esta vez se tomó algunos instantes para observar su contorno, StoryBook se miraba diferente, como esplendido, un lugar verdaderamente mágico, contemplo el cielo nocturno, cielo bañado en estrellas, miles de estrellas que decoraban la noche, una brisa ligera y fría la acariciaba con delicadeza , nunca noto lo hermoso que era, le hubiera encantando que Henry y Regina pudieran verlo también. Por alguna razón, ahora que tenía la idea de devolver a la vida a la Reina, le hacía ver las cosas de manera diferente, deseaba en lo profundo de su corazón que Regina también lo viera.

Mientras en su casa, la ex alcaldesa yacía en el sofá de cuero encogida y envuelta con una manta, observaba inquieta la entrada, sabía que Emma llegaría en cualquier momento, la rubia era demasiado terca y sabía de antemano que se asomaría por ahí pronto, además no lo aceptaría en voz alta pero sentía cierta ansiedad porque llegara, aquella tarde incluso ordeno todos los libros que yacían tirados dentro de la casa, no los ordeno por completo, los dejo al alcance para ella misma, pero aun así tenía la necesidad de que ahora que la rubia llegaba, la casa debía estar más ordenada.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y unos pasos que se aproximaban a ella, la rubia no tardo en asomarse con una sonrisa serena colocada en el rostro. Regina se sintió algo aliviada al verla, le daba tranquilidad y eso la confundía ¿Por qué se sentía tranquila con ella? Era Emma, se supone que eran algo así como rivales, sin embargo se comportaba como lo contrario y eso la hacía sentirse bien y asustada al mismo tiempo.

 _\- Hola -_

La sheriff sonreía, y sin esperar un saludo a cambio, se sentó junto a ella. De inmediato la morena enarco una ceja sin ninguna sutileza, intento en vano fulminarla con la mirada, pero esto solo logro que la rubia sonriera más, parecía contenta de esa reacción.

 _\- Has ordenado tus libros -_ noto la Sheriff

Regina se limitó a mirarla con expresión pesada, eso le confirmo a la rubia que la morena no tenía ninguna intención de hablarle ni mucho menos mantener alguna conversación con ella.

 _\- Sabes, allá afuera hace una noche hermosa, deberías verla ¡Es espectacular! –_

La salvadora la miro con atención. Su mirada se cruzó con la de ella y un brillo extraño cruzó sus ojos. De nuevo esa sensación de paz invadió a la morena, era confuso, cada vez que se encontraba con los ojos verde azulados de Emma sentía la misma sensación, eran destellos, pequeños instantes donde el mundo le parecía un lugar mejor. Mil pensamientos cruzaban por la cabeza de la Regina pero ninguno de ellos parecía tener respuesta. Esta frunció los labios, volvió su rostro lejos de la mirada de la rubia, le molestaba no entender lo que pasaba.

Emma también tenía esa sensación cada vez que estaba cerca de Regina, no podía explicarlo, pero lo disfrutaba y no la apartaría de ella.

 _\- Me gusta estar aquí, Regina… me haces sentir bien_ –

No podía contestarla del nudo que se le empezaba a poner en el estómago. Cada vez que Emma le decía una estupidez como aquella, le pasaba eso, hubiera querido aporrear esos sentimientos que se le acumulaban en el corazón pero eran lo único que la hacía sentirse real, estaba totalmente perdida, no sabía qué hacer, que paso dar, era consciente de que no podía luchar contra eso, no ganaría, Emma ya estaba muy dentro de ella.

Pasaron un largo rato así, Emma ahí mirándola, y Regina también ahí evitando mirarla.

 _\- Estoy algo cansada –_

Se quitó las botas y subió las piernas al sofá junto a la morena, se acoplo cómodamente tomando una buena posición para descansar, esta vez logro que la ex alcaldesa volviera a mirarla otra vez.

 _\- Sé que no piensas hablarme, así que voy a quedarme aquí, a descansar, en este cómodo sofá, junto a ti… Buenas noches, señora alcaldesa.-  
_

Se escuchó un pequeño gruñido de frustración salir de la garganta de la morena, eso hizo sonreír a la rubia, saber que Regina no estaba completamente sumergida en la oscura depresión, la hacía muy feliz, aún seguía siendo Regina, esa sarcástica, enojona y controladora mujer, todo un dolor en el trasero, uno que hacía muy feliz a la Salvadora.

Con esa reflexión en la cabeza, no pudo evitar sumergirse en un sueño lleno de paz y esperanza. Junto a ella una Regina muy confundida le acomodo la manta que tenía para protegerla del frio y se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, unos ya no tan fatalistas y oscuros.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola a Todos! esperón que estén bien! Perdonen la tardanza, he estado un poco corta de tiempo por diversas razones pero aquí les traigo otra actualización que espero les agrade.**

 **SombraSST:** **Este capítulo no es tan tierno…bueno la verdad no tengo idea xD … pero sé que tiene algo que te va a gustar bastante :D**

 **Mills:** **De nuevo no tengo palabras para agradecer el tiempo que tomas para comentar y saber que te gusta tanto me hace demasiado feliz, escribiré siempre que pueda así que no te preocupes. Espero que te guste este capítulo!**

 **kykyo-chan:¡** **Hola! Bienvenida ¡me alegra que te este gustando mucho la historia! Aquí tienes la continuación espero la disfrutes!**

 **NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Todos los días, al atardecer eso sí, se sentaba en el sofá, subía las piernas, se cruzaba de brazos y adoptaba su mejor expresión de póker, era una rutina para ella, totalmente en silencio esperaba a Emma. La rubia llegaba todos los días sin falta, incluso solía llegar más temprano, antes de empezar la noche la joven sheriff hacia apto de presencia en la mansión de Regina, se quitaba las botas y se sentaba junto a Regina, tenía numerosas conversaciones con ella aunque Regina no solía responderle , normalmente la Reina no le contestaba nada, solo se ganaba algunas miradas asesinas y furtivas y si tenía suerte lograba que la morena balbuceara alguna incongruencia de pura indignación, muy entrada la noche se acomodaba en el sofá y dormía, dormía tranquila ya que todas las mañanas despertaba en su habitación justo en el apartamento de sus padres, sabía que la morena la llevaba hasta ahí, probablemente con magia, la transportaba e incluso la cubría con mantas, hacía sentir bien a Emma, era como su pequeño impulso protector, pero no solo eso, la rubia estaba segura que sus palabras calaban en el interior de la Reina, aunque era obvio que la ignoraba contantemente aquellos pequeños detalles que tenía para con ella eran prueba que tenía algún efecto sobre Regina, al menos tenia fe en eso. Algunas veces se preguntaba si la morena se pasaba por el cuarto de Henry también, esperaba que sí, sabía que eso le daría más ganas de vivir.

Para la morena la rutina solía calmarla pero al mismo tiempo hacia una tormenta en su mente. Tenía un dilema gestándose en su interior, podría describir sus emociones como un poco bipolares, eran como una mezcla extraña entres sus sentimientos y su razonamiento, todo le daba vueltas, su destino y lo que de verdad le pasaba no tenían sentido, desde aquella noche en la que había salvado a Emma de esas criaturas, su entorno había cambiado, la Salvadora entro en acción, pero no para acabar con su vida como ella lo esperaba, no fue para destruirla como pensaba, la salvadora entro en su vida para hacerse espacio en ella, era como si su único propósito era estar junto a ella.

El silencio era su única defensa contra Emma, está la mantenía acorralada con sus arrebatos, estar quieta y en silencio la hacía sentirse más segura de sí misma, no sabía que pasaría si dejaba salir todas esas emociones extrañas que se apilaban dentro suyo. Se sentía como una bomba de tiempo. Sabía que la raíz de todos aquellos sentimientos amenazadores era Emma, no sabía que pensar ni sabía que sentir, la completaba y la carcomía al mismo tiempo, su mente le susurraba que tenía que parar todo aquello pero su corazón le decía que lo dejara salir, la enloquecía totalmente.

Todas esas noches donde Emma aparecía en su casa, donde le hablaba de su vida, de Henry, de sus emociones, donde le decía que se quedaría junto a ella, cuando juraba luchar por hacerla ver su bondad y que merecía tener un final feliz, todas esas veces se desataba una lucha en el interior de la morena. Sus demonios le decían que no merecía vivir pero su corazón afirmaba que Emma podía tener razón.

Las noches lluviosas y melancólicas no ayudaban a su delicada cordura, esa tarde había leído de nuevo el relato de Asterion, buscaba una respuesta en el universo, algo que le diera más claridad pero se sentía tan semejante a aquella criatura que aumento la discrepancia en su interior. Se sintió colérica en contra de Emma, no porque no creyera en sus palabras sino más bien porque no sentía merecedora de tanta atención ni mucho menos merecía un buen trato de parte de alguien como Emma. Antes de romperse la maldición no había tratado de la peor manera a Emma, incluso intento maldecirla como a su madre, ella no merecía su atención ni mucho menos su piedad, no entendía porque ahora sentía tanto apego hacia ella. Estaba cansada de tanto luchar, de reprimirse, de preguntarse cómo sería la vida si se diera una oportunidad, en el interior sabía que no tenía esperanza y aquello dolía, si tan solo Emma tuviera el coraje para acabar con ella, todo ese dolor y confusión que experimentaba terminaría.

Aun se encontraba sentada en el sofá pero sus manos yacían apretando fuertemente las mantas que usaba para cubrirse del frio, tenía el rostro crispado, sus rasgos se habían vuelto ásperos. Un rio de pensamientos pesimistas corría por su cabeza y se podía notar en sus facciones.

Como de costumbre la rubia había llegado a la casa tan temprano como pudo, al entrar pudo percibir la tensión desbocada por las emociones oscuras de la morena. El aire era más pesado de lo habitual, se podía notar la tensión en el ambiente, la sheriff se detuvo frente al sofá de la morena, tembló levemente al notar la persistente mirada de la Reina sobre ella. Regina no solía mirarla por mucho tiempo, eran solo miradas intimidantes poco creíbles, luego desviaba su mirada a cualquier otro sitio para ignorarla, esa era su costumbre siempre, pero esta no era la ocasión. Obtuvo una mirada directa, frio y fuego al mismo tiempo, todo declarándose en esos ojos marrones, ni siquiera parpadeaba, esta no era una mirada amenazante, era una mirada con el peligro escrito en sus ojos.

El silencio era denso, era intransigente, como si hubiera cientos de palabras volando en el ambiente, pero sin ninguna decir nada, se miraron fijamente a los ojos sin hablar nada, a la rubia se le agito la respiración cuando vio a Regina ponerse en pie, camino de forma lenta sin dejar de observarla como si se tratara de un felino a punto de acabar con su presa, un jadeo se escapó de sus labios, no podía evitarlo, sintió miedo, estaba asustada, pero para este punto ya no sabía si sentía miedo por ella misma o por Regina. La ex alcaldesa se había acercado demasiado a ella, el corazón de Emma palpitaba tan fuerte que sentía que perdería la razón.

La miro esperando que ella hablara pero lo que vio en su mirada no le gustó nada. Era dolor, sus ojos marrones se lo gritaban; Todo su dolor, incertidumbre y soledad vividas se juntaron en ese momento.

\- _¿Regina? -_

\- _Estoy cansada Emma –_ escupió con la voz quebrada _\- No sé qué esperas de mi pero… estoy cansada –_

\- _Lo que espero de ti, es que estés bien –_

\- _Ya deja de decir estupideces como esa –_

\- _No son estupideces –_ Se defendió

\- _¡Claro que sí! –_ Se acercó más y la señalo con el dedo - _Eres buena, y tus intensiones también lo son pero las cosas conmigo no funcionas así …Señorita Swan … así que ya basta –_

\- _Regina tienes que dejar de pensar así –_

\- _¿Para qué? ¿Acaso crees que hay un mundo mejor para mí ahí afuera?_

\- _¡Si¡ … Si lo hay … Regina tienes que dejar de sentirte así…como si no fueras suficiente, deja de sentir que no mereces nada, porque si mereces, mereces ser feliz -_

\- _Entiéndelo de una vez Emma… yo soy la mala del cuento, soy la villana, soy tu enemiga, mi destino está escrito y no, no es un final feliz como el tuyo o el de tu madre; Tienes que parar de intentarlo… ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Soy un monstruo –_ las lágrimas se acumularon y picaron inundando su visión pero se esforzó por contenerlas.

\- _No, no eres eso Regina, no eres un monstruo, y no hay nada escrito –_ la desafío sin desviar la mirada de la suya _– no te dejare pensara así, no te dejare rendirte, te prometí demostrártelo y lo hare._

\- _No… ya no más…basta Emma , voy a detener toda esta locura tuya –_

\- _No me detendré_ , _no puedes obligarme –_

\- _Claro que puedo … y lo hare -_

Con esas palabras y los ojos enrojecidos, tomo a Emma del cuello de su chaqueta, la empujó rudamente contra la pared, su espalda dolió por el impacto, la elevo del suelo sosteniéndola contra el duro concreto, la rubia era físicamente más fuerte que Regina pero contra la magia no podía defenderse, no había manera de detenerla, sentía los puños de Regina ceñirse con más fuerza contra su cuello y le costaba trabajo respirar, estaba a su merced.

\- _Escúchame Salvadora… soy tu enemiga, intente matar a tus padres y a ti antes, no me detendré ahora –_ Dijo llorando por lo que notó como su voz temblaba por el sufrimiento que tenía, no estaba pensando solo quería que todo acabara, la rubia la miro a los ojos y vio un miedo enorme, un sufrimiento interno. Sus ojos jamás mentían, Emma siempre sería capaz de ver la verdad a través de ellos.

\- _Re... Regina...por favor… ¡B…Basta! —_ exclamo intentando, inútilmente apartar sus manos _._

\- _Solo hay una manera para detenerme ….sabes muy bien cual es –_

La rubia comprendió plenamente lo que significaba esa frase, abrió los ojos sorprendida ante aquella declaración. No sabía qué estaba pasando en ese momento. Abrió la boca para responder pero las palabras no le salían. Por su mente pasaron mil y un posibilidades pero no hallaba la voluntad suficiente para corresponder el deseo de Regina.

Esa mujer estaba ahí, estrujando su garganta hasta dejarla sin respiración ni opción, obligándola a defenderse, obligándola a hacer lo que todos pretendían que hiciera, todos esperaban que ella tomara su papel de salvadora, la heroína que acababa con el monstruo…pero ella… no, no se sentía así, no se sentía como la heroína, no veía a Regina como su enemiga, no la veía como el monstruo que decía ser… no había manera que la matara, no podía lastimarla… era simple no podía …no lo haría.

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por sus mejillas sin ningún permiso, la sheriff apretó los dientes _\- No… nunca lo hare… -_ su voz sonaba firme y sin dudas, a pesar del dolor de sus gestos, como pudo levanto su rostro inundado de lágrimas.

Emma la miro directo a los ojos, sus ojos no paraban de buscar los de la morena, sus miradas se juntaron como tantas veces lo habían hecho ya, se quedaron así durante unos instantes. Las lágrimas de la rubia descendieron tanto que cayeron sobre los fríos dedos de la ex alcaldesa, fue entonces que Regina se detuvo abruptamente.

Una corriente eléctrica derritió todo su ser; su mente salto de vuelta a la realidad, estaba lastimando a Emma sin ninguna razón, Emma no la mataría, no había manera de convencerla, aflojo el agarre de sus manos sobre la rubia y dejo de empujarla contra la pared, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, descendieron sin contenerse. Un sentimiento horrible y culpable inundo su corazón mientras veía las lágrimas de la rubia cayendo desde su rostro, sintió como sus mejillas sele empapaban rápidamente también.

\- _¿Por qué Emma? … ¿Por qué eres así conmigo?... Intente matarte, intente matar a tus padres Te he hecho daño… ¿porque no eres como los demás? ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente odiarme? –_

 _-No puedo-_ respondió sollozando _\- Yo… yo sé cómo te sientes, porque yo me siento igual … sé que piensas que no es lo mismo pero…es lo mismo…estas sola, todos esperan que seas de una manera, esperan cosas de ti que tu no quieres, pero todos nos gritan que es así como debe ser, ambas estamos solas contra el mundo –_

La reina apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, la miró a los ojos y las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro empezaron a caer con mayor intensidad, la mirada suplicante de Emma la arrastró sin ningún tipo de resistencia, los sentimientos de aquella testaruda rubia atropellaron fuertemente su convicción, se sintió derrotada ante ella. La reina froto su cara con las manos como un acto de desespero, como quien sabe que ha perdido.

En ese momento, todas las fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo la abandonaron y cayó de rodillas frente a Emma. Sus sollozos comenzaron a ser audibles, quiso incorporarse pero le dolía mucho el cuerpo y se sentía débil, por lo que su intento fue inútil, se sintió patética pero ya no podía hacer nada su cuerpo ya no lo resistía. Las cascadas de lágrimas bajaban rápido, no podía parar de llorar, se ahogaba intentando respirar, daba bocanadas de aire pero cada vez era más difícil.

La rubia apenas comprendiendo lo que pasaba, aguantando su propio llanto la observo totalmente sorprendida. Lo vio llorar amargamente y su corazón se estrujo al verla, se le rompió en mil pedazos. No lo pensó se sentó en el suelo, se acercó a ella decididamente tomándola por los hombros y la abrazo con fuerza, la abrazo muy fuerte, protectoramente, enterrando su rostro en su cabello. Escondió sus propias lágrimas en él. Regina ya había perdido ante Emma ella solo se dejó hacer, envolvió sus manos en las de Emma y las apretó con fuerza. No valía la pena. Ya no lucharía contra ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Saludos! perdonen el retraso, pero estoy en exámenes y se me ha hecho casi imposible dedicar algo de tiempo a esto, pero bueno, aquí estamos…espero que disfruten esta** **actualización.**

 **kykyo-chan:** **Aquí te traigo la continuación, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, ojala que te guste este capítulo ;)**

 **SombraSST:** **Muchas gracias chico, realmente me halagas espero no matarte de ternura con ningún capitulo xD aunque disfruto tus arranques de emociones cuando los lees xD. ¡Espero disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **Mills:** **Espero que ninguna de las dos te rompa el corazón xD, ya veremos qué pasa con estas dos y sus emociones confundidas ¿Cuándo se enteraran de sus sentimientos? …. Mmm pues quien sabe…es que son algo despistadas XD. De verdad nunca dejare de agradecerte por tus elogios y la dedicación que tienes con el fic ¡Me haces muy feliz! ¡Espero que disfrutes el capítulo!**

 **Sjl: ¡** **Hola! Bienvenida o Bienvenido! Tienes razón al menos ya no intenta matarla xD, ya veremos qué pasa con estas chicas! ¡Espero que este capítulo te guste!**

 **NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

En algún momento de la noche, abismadas entre tantas emociones, ambas habían llegado hasta el sofá, de alguna manera se habían acoplado en él, recostadas, abrazadas, habían dormido luego de aliviar todo aquel cumulo de emociones que se habían intensificado. La morena había despertado al lado de Emma, acurrucada a ella, similar a una niña pequeña sumergida en la profundidad de su sueño.

La Reina la observo a su lado, estaba amaneciendo y la tenue luz entraba por la ventana iluminando su rostro, apoyó el peso de su cuerpo en un hombro para verle más de cerca, los mechones de cabello finos sedosos y rubios caían sobre los costados de su rostro, con cuidado le retiró un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara, observó sus rasgos, eran muy similares a los de Henry…como no…ella era su madre, para Regina, la rubia era lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Henry…Emma era un ángel, aparecido en el momento más peculiar, se sentía como lo contrario a la sheriff, se sentía extraña observándola, si alguien le preguntara ella se definiría como el demonio contemplando un ángel, aún seguía sin entender porque le importaba tanto a alguien como Emma, se sentía como la oscuridad que era perseguida por la luz para ser iluminada.

No pudo evitar mirarla con cierto cariño, inclusos sus labios la traicionaron formando una delicada sonrisa…estúpida salvadora la hacía perder la cabeza por completo…pensaba mientras la miraba, observo el contorno de su cuello, un ceño fruncido y serio remplazo aquella débil sonrisa que tenía. Tenía malluga duras marcadas en la piel, hechas por ella, por su ataque la noche anterior, se sintió miserable y despreciable ¿Cómo podía haber dañado a alguien como Emma?...No… aunque el apego que habían desarrollado no tenía sentido alguno, no se permitía jamás si quiera pensar en dañarla, ni dejar que alguien lo hiciera…. Henry y Emma… ellos eran lo más cercano a la bondad que podía tener…

Roso su piel suavemente, hizo un rastro de magia que sanaba y borraba aquellas marcas de manera instantánea, noto con cierto asombro y curiosidad como su magia que normalmente era color violeta ahora era más carmesí, de alguna manera, parecía estar cambiando por dentro a tal manera que su magia también reflejaba el cambio, era extraño, pero era real. Miro sus dedos con curiosidad, rápidamente volvió sus ojos hacia Emma ¿Seria a causa de ella? Sus sentimientos eran más difíciles de entender cuando se trataban sobre la rubia… se sintió extraña por la cercanía en la que estaban y por la comodidad que llegaba a parecerle.

Fue entonces que decidió tomar distancia, a regañadientes y eso sí, con sumo cuidado, se levantó de su lado para obtener cierta separación de ella, se pasó la mano por el cabello un par de veces intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido, observo la nada por unos momentos antes de dirigir sus ojos nuevamente a la joven sheriff. Con los labios entre abiertos y respiración suave, profundamente dormida, aquella rubia era ajena del mundo a su alrededor.

¿Sabría ella el efecto perturbador que estaba teniendo sobre la morena? … Cuando la maldición se rompió, ella vio todo el daño que causo, entendió las consecuencias que tendría, el cómo afectaba esto a su amado Henry, creyó que lo único que remediría todo aquel daño seria la muerte, así como los libros se lo contaban, a manos de la heroína, una destinada a derrotarla desde su nacimiento, estaba escrito, entonces debía serlo, lo consideraba su redención. Pero vino ella, Emma, y puso todo su plan patas arriba, le dijo que creía en ella, le gritaba que su vida valía, que había una vida allá afuera, un final feliz que la esperaba, cada palabra, cada acción, eran como piedras derribando sus muros, de repente tenía ganas de vivir.

Emma la destruía, pero de una forma muy diferente a la que creyó que haría, era como un fuego que la consumía hasta purificarla. Por eso, todas sus emociones se vieron afectadas, su cordura se rompía en mil pedazos cuando se trataba de Emma, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que sentir, pero esa noche, en un último intento fallido de alejarla fue el punto culminante, ese, fue como si se abriera una nueva puerta, tal vez si, tal vez la dejaría guiarla a esa luz, porque por primera vez sentía que podía confiar en alguien. Suspiró derrotada, era su fracaso, nunca pensó que perder se sentía también

Giro su rostro a la ventana, todo se iluminaba por una débil luz naranja, no tenía idea de que hora era, pero por el color del cielo parecía que empezaba a amanecer. Debía llevar a Emma hasta su habitación, antes que los encantadores, Henry o alguien más notaran la ausencia de la rubia. Se levantó soltando un nuevo suspiro, con mucho cuidado puso sus manos sobre la Sheriff y una nube violeta las envolvió justo antes de ser transportadas instantáneamente al cuarto de Emma.

La apareció en su cama, la arropo, extendiendo al máximo las sábanas, la manta y finalmente el edredón para protegerla del frio que se colaba finamente por cada rincón de ese lugar, suavemente se aseguraba de resguardar del frio a la rubia durmiente. Una voz al otro lado de la habitación capto su atención y rápidamente se centró en ella.

\- _Estoy preocupada por Emma –_

\- _¿Por qué lo dices? –_ pregunto David a su esposa

\- No lo sé….la veo tan ausente estos días… creo que aun no ha asimilado todo esto…ya sabes…lo de ser nuestra hija –

\- _No es algo fácil de digerir –_ respondió el príncipe – _Además creo que últimamente está mejor –_

\- _¿De qué hablas? … Las cosas con Henry aún no han mejorado, la sigo notando muy sumergida en su mundo, además de estas salidas nocturnas, ni siquiera la escucho entrar, ella solo aparece en su habitación al día siguiente -_

\- _Ella sigue en su mundo… pero parece más … no se… creo que parece …más viva –_

\- _¿Tú crees?-_ pregunto la joven Blanca

\- _Si -_ respondió suspirando

\- _Espero con todo el corazón que tengas razón…. Por el bien de ella y de Henry –_

Regina se quedó quieta, escuchando cada palabra atentamente. Se alarmo por lo que acababa de oír. No quería de ninguna manera que algún mal le pasara a Henry o incluso a esa Rubia atosigante que la hacía perder la cordura, quería lo mejor para ellos. ¿Que podría hacer ella para mejorar sus vida? ¿Cómo alguien como ella podría ayudarlos?

 _\- ¿Regina? -_

Se sobresaltó y levanto lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con esos ojos verde azulados que le daban esperanza cada vez que los miraba. Incluso quiso abrir la boca para decir algo pero de sus labios no salió nada. La rubia la observaba con silencio expectante, de sus labios tampoco salía palabra, se sorprendió de verla ahí, enfrente de ella, en su habitación, no pudo evitar demostrarlo con sus sonrisas pasmadas, suspiró para tranquilizarse y se sentó en la cama miro a la morena que también la miraba fijamente con la misma expresión inquieta escrita en la cara.

El tiempo se detuvo; era como si no existieran más que ellas dos...aquellas abatidas miradas se encontraron como si fueran dos puntos destinados a unirse en algún momento. Se miraban con confidencialidad; Había tanto que decir pero no sabían cómo iniciar, ninguna podía comenzar, la mezcla de emociones era inenarrable, pero el estar así de cerca, así de juntas fue suficiente para las dos, sus almas hablaban y sus ojos se decían todo. Sus ojos se sostuvieron en ese contacto por largo rato.

La pequeña eternidad que habían aprendido a instaurar entre sí fue rota por voz de sus padres, las saco de ese pequeño mundo que habían creado para protegerse. Regina giro levemente su rostro observando la pared que las separaba de donde los encantadores estaban. Inhaló lentamente y se detuvo brevemente antes de exhalar al mismo ritmo, parpadeando varias veces mientras evaluaba la situación, volteo de nuevo hacia Emma y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás en señal de retirada.

\- _No… -_

Dijo la rubia en un susurro para atraer su atención y sin apartar la mirada de la leve sonrisa que se le había dibujado cuando volvió a posar sus ojos en los suyos, le tomo la mano rápidamente queriendo impedir que esta se alejase más.

Realmente la rubia no quería estar lejos de ella, mucho menos después de todas esas emociones y sensaciones que habían ocurrido la noche anterior, sentía que ahora todo sería diferente y esperaba que fuera para bien.

La ex alcaldesa le respondió con una mirada gentil, hizo que la sheriff revoloteara los ojos con comprensión, sabía que era hora, que debían separase al menos por algunas horas, no quería, pero era lo mejor para las dos, para que así ambas disfrutarán de su privacidad, de esos momentos intensos que lograban vivir juntas sin que las molestaran, porque esos momentos eran suyos y de nadie más.

Apretó la mano que sostenía, con fuerza para conectar de nuevo aquellas miradas que manifestaban tantas cosas con solo encontrarse.

\- _Iré a buscarte_ – susurro la rubia

\- _Yo te esperare_ – respondió la morena hinchando el corazón de Emma de una hermosa esperanza.

Ambas se miraron solo un instante más, luego Regina desapareció, rodeada de humo violeta dejando a Emma con el alma más ligera y con nuevas esperanzas en su interior.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lo sé, lose, he tardado un millón de años en actualizar pero tuve problemas con el ordenador. Resulta que mi maquina decidió borrar este capítulo junto con algunas de mis tareas y proyectos, en fin tuve que correr para ponerme al día con todo e incluso reescribir este capítulo, pero bueno… aquí esta.**

 _ **Capítulo dedicado a**_ _ **Mills**_ _ **como una disculpa por la tardanza.**_

 _ **Mills: ¡Aquí estoy! …. lo siento por tardar tanto pero fueron razones ajenas de mí, prometo intentar actualizar tan pronto como esté listo el siguiente capítulo. Sigo estando muy agradecida por tomarte el tiempo para comentar y darme tu opinión, que te guste tanto me vuelve muy muy feliz!**_

 _ **kykyo-chan:**_ _ **Espero que los medicamentos te mantuvieran en control**_ _ **;) lamento tardar tanto pero aquí traigo otro capítulo para que lo disfrutes sin más sufrimiento :D**_

 _ **SombraSST: **__**Jajaja chico te juro que lo último que quería es matarte amo tus comentarios así que jamás te dañaría, espero que disfrutes el capítulo: D**_

 _ **mills1: ¡**_ _ **Aquí está la actualización! Espero la disfrutes!**_

 **No olviden dejar sus comentarios todos serán bien recibidos, muchas gracias por leer: D**

 **NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

Había abierto las cortinas y ventanas de su mansión, el aire fresco del atardecer entro, los cálidos rayos iluminaron de una manera suave y tenue la residencia, la débil brisa y la luz carmesí daban una hermosa sensación, el ambiente era sereno, era imperturbable, era como su alma, al menos así se sentía en aquel momento. El reflejo del atardecer irradiaba su rostro, podía sentir las caricias de los finos rayos del sol sobre su piel, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del calor y de la tranquilidad que la rodeaba.

Con las manos envueltas en una taza de café caliente, Regina no hacía más que sentarse a la mesa y disfrutar de aquellas sensaciones con los ojos cerrados, a la espera, de Emma Swan por supuesto, porque aquella mañana la rubia le había prometido buscarla, y ella le había prometido esperarla. Nunca hubiera imaginado eso, tranquila con los ojos cerrados, una taza de café en las manos, esperando tranquilamente a la Salvadora ¿Por qué? No tenía idea… o tal vez si… Emma… ella representaba lo bueno…la luz…no podía negársele… así de simple… se sentía vinculada a ella, sentía que la entendía; a pesar de ser diferente eran iguales.

Cuando la rubia decidió entrar en su batalla interior, en ese momento sabía que había perdido, porque, delante suyo, ella se rompía, no podía llevarle la contraria, no podía dañarla, no podía hacer nada, era su debilidad, la joven rubia y Henry, ellos, eran su debilidad, su kriptonita, su talón de Aquiles … podía determinar todo esto como su debilidad porque le habían enseñado que amar era debilidad, pero la cosa era que, se decía así misma que aquello, todos esos sentimientos la hacían más fuerte, la verdad era que Emma Swan le hacía bien.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y aun si abrir los ojos sus labios inconscientemente se fruncieron en una pequeña e impersibible sonrisa, el sonido de la silla frente a ella hizo que finalmente abriera los ojos. Observándola, sentada en silencio frente a ella, Emma se ve que lucía totalmente… fascinada. Su sonrisa la delataba, la rubia la miro como si fuera una hermosa joya, la morena se sentía perturbada no solo ante aquel mar de emociones que reflejaba Emma en sus ojos y rostro si no por sí misma, nunca había sido observada de aquella manera y eso la emocionaba, sin embargo no quería demostrarlo.

Totalmente turbada y sin aliento Regina rompió el contacto visual desviando su mirada hacia la mesa, apretó los labios ante el silencio que la invadió parecía que Emma se encontraba en la misma situación porque tampoco hablaba. Emma hizo algunos movientes incomodos en un intento de acomodarse y ordenar sus intensos pensamientos y hablar con Regina lo único que salió de su boca fue un balbuceo incomprensible, sonrió por lo tonta que se sentía y señaló la taza de café que tenía Regina.

 _– ¿Café? ¿A estas horas?–_

 _– Si …_

Con un par dedos y de forma torpe empujo la humeante taza de café hacia la mano de Emma, esta se sorprendió sin embargo lo acepto, lo tomo en sus manos pero no la bebió al instante. En cambio, permitió que la cálida taza calentara sus manos, protegiéndolas del frío exterior.

 _– Gracias… ¿tú no vas a beber?_ – pregunta curiosa

Regina asintió aun sin decir palabra, giro levemente la muñeca y apareció otra taza de café en sus manos.

 _– ¿Acaso no te preocupa que haya envenenado el café? –_

 _– Para nada –_ respondió la Sheriff dando un gran sorbo a la taza

La morena la miro por un momento antes de hacer una pequeña mueca entre extrañada y emocionada. Regina no sabía porque se sentía aliviada al escuchar eso. Se sentía un poco a gusto al descubrir que alguien más a pesar de las cosas que ha hecho, confiaba en ella, la hacía sentirse menos sola. Se relajó en su asiento y Emma la imito, el silencio se volvió cómodo, ambas se miraron por unos momentos, la profundidad de los ojos de la salvadora era lo más reconfortante que existía para la Reina.

 _– No logro entender nada de esto …Emma -_

– _¿De qué hablas?_ –

 _– Tú y yo….tus razones para estar aquí….yo dejándote estar aquí… ¿que se supone? … Es decir… ¿Qué es esto? ¿qué es lo que somos? -_

 _– No hay porque que entenderlo… ni porque buscar una explicación, ni sentido , somos tú y yo…Eres Regina, yo soy Emma y hacemos esto… porque está bien, esto hace bien –_

La rubia la miro y la vio fruncir el ceño con compresión. Ni la pregunta ni la respuesta tenían sentido pero ambas las entendían. Regina la observo cuidadosa, muy intensa, asintió girando el rostro hacia la ventana.

 _– Supongo que tienes razón –_

 _– ¿Ya no tomas sidra ni vino? –_ pregunto cambiando de tema

 _– Estoy intentando no hacerlo-_

 _– Eso está bien… tal vez yo debería hacer lo mismo y dejar el alcohol , café en vez de alcohol ….tal vez para la próxima será mejor un chocolate caliente Regina –_

 _–¿Piensas seguir viniendo?_

 _– Siempre –_

 _– Te vas a cansar de hacerlo –_

Negó con la cabeza con total seguridad en el rostro _– No, no lo hare-_

La morena suspiro, no parecía resignada, parecía solo estar aceptándolo _– Sera chocolate para la próxima entonces_ –

Una sonora carcajada salió de los labios de Emma mientras asentía feliz, se sentía torpe pero cómoda con Regina. La morena pensó que podría acostumbrarse a ese sonido, Emma había reído y el sonido era hermoso, le gustaba verla feliz, quería verla feliz, ella sabía que si Emma estaba bien su amado Henry también lo estaría.

Todo el día estuvo pensado en ello, lo que los encantadores discutieron aquella mañana, sobre que la rubia estaba mal ¿cuál sería la razón? Emma era la buena del cuento, debía ser feliz, ella ganaba, no debía estar triste, Regina no sabía las razones a ciencia cierta, pero de alguna manera algo en su interior se lo decía, eran sus mimas razones…. Estaban solas en este mundo… No quería eso, quería que la madre de su hijo estuviera bien, que riera de la manera en que lo había hecho hace solos unos instantes, ella observo su sonrisa... era una sonrisa sincera, debería ser siempre así, Henry se merecía una madre feliz.

 _– ¿Cómo esta Henry? –_

Su sonrisa desapareció y observó a Regina con aquellos penetrantes ojos verdeazulados

 _– El… Yo ...  
_

 _– Emma…_

 _– Debería decirte que él está bien, y feliz pero…_

 _–¡Dime de una vez!-_ Se angustio

 _– No lo está…finge todo el tiempo, que todo está bien , pero sé que no lo está, él te extraña, se preocupa por ti pero no sabe cómo demostrarlo por toda esta cosa de héroes y villanos que lo tiene tan obsesionado, pero el solo quiere volver a casa … él te necesita…. necesita a su madre_ –

 _– Tu eres su madre –_

 _– Su madre, eres tu… jamás seré como tu…. Nunca podre serlo …_

 _–Emma… yo no soy … sé que quieres creerlo pero no soy buena…. No soy buena para el -_

 _– Lo eres Regina, aun no te has dado cuenta de quién eres-_

Regina no respondió, de nuevo estaba silenciada por las palabras de Emma, se observaron a los ojos por momentos, y la morena pudo diferenciar en los orbes de la salvadora un sentimiento que no pudo comprender. Se sintió impotente, ante sus propios pensamientos. La rubia sin embargo no pensaba solo actuaba, tenía todos aquellos sentimientos apretujando su pecho exigiendo salir y explicarse pero ella, ella solo lograba asimilar que Regina le hacía bien a su vida, era todo lo que comprendía y en ese momento era suficiente.

Espontáneamente, extendió la mano y tocó la suave piel de la ex alcaldesa, un pequeño y suave toque que hizo exaltarse a la morena, está la observo un poco más, sonrió sincera volviendo su mano para retribuir aquel contacto.

 _– Creo lo mismo de ti, Emma… aun no te has dado cuenta de quien eres…_

Sus ojos se iluminaron y se dibujó una sonrisa tímida e idéntica a una típica niña que acababa de ver a su más grande ídolo. Emma suavemente apretó su mano, emocionándose cuando le correspondió el contacto. La obvia admiración con la que se observaron la una a la otra las hizo sonreír de forma única, diferente a la de siempre, esta era una forma que solo entre ellas podía pasar.

Regina sonriendo… la rubia nunca la había visto sonreír tan abiertamente, al menos no de esa manera tan… ¿Real? Era sincera y feliz, era lo más hermoso que Emma jamás vio.

 _–Cielos…. tu sonrisa es tan ….Wow…es hermosa -_

Aquellas palabras se escaparon de su boca, fue inconscientemente pero Emma no tuvo tiempo de arrepentirse de lo que dijo porque al oír esas palabras la sonrisa de la Reina de alguna manera sobrenatural se volvió más grande y más hermosa, aunque algo burlesca era totalmente natural.

 _–No hay duda de que eres la hija de los encantadores… solo dices tonterías..._

Desenredo su mano de la de Emma, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, rápidamente desvió la mirada para no concentrarse mucho en ello, avergonzada y no completamente segura de por qué, se centró en la ventana por la cual hacia un momento entraba la luz carmesí del atardecer y por la cual ahora se observaban las estrellas.

Se levantó de la silla acercándose a la ventana para asomarse a ella, la ventana daba a su patio donde el bosque era limítrofe de su jardín… el ambiente era hermoso, el aire fresco, las estrellas en el cielo…el bosque cubierto de niebla…salió al patio sin perder de vista las estrellas, ella ya había salido antes, pero nunca había observado su contorno de esta manera, era como si Emma, al estar ahí, la hiciera ver el mundo a su alrededor.

Regina se quedó así, quieta, sintiendo como su cabello oscuro, se ondulaba con la brisa que barría el suelo y el follaje del bosque chocando contra su piel. Ya no sentía aquella melancolía asfixiante e insoportable que solía perseguirla todos los días, solo una sensación mágica que la envolvía completa. Era plácida, cálida, muy parecida a la paz. Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo anochecido dejando su estela dorada fascinando aún más a la morena.

 _–Linda noche, ¿no crees? –_

 _–Si…_

Ambas observaron el cielo que estaba completamente adornado por una infinidad de estrellas, la sheriff suspiro relajándose, se recostó sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos colocando sus manos por detrás de la cabeza. Regina se mantuvo en silencio observándola durante un buen rato totalmente extrañada.

 _–¿Qué haces?-_

 _–Disfruto la noche , tu deberías hacer lo mismo –_

 _– Claro que no , soy una reina y un poco más refinada -_

Emma soltó una sonora carcajada que provocó que sus ojos se empezaran a llenar de lágrimas de risa, sintiéndose ligeramente orgullosa al sentir como la mirada de Regina seguía fija en ella. La morena la observo no porque se indignara por sus burlas, era el hecho de que realmente estaba empezando a amar el sonido de esa risa… era demasiado para asimilar y comprender, apenas estaba aceptando el hecho de darse una oportunidad a sí misma y ahora este cumulo de sentimientos extraños la atacaba.

Fijo su mirada en el cielo nuevamente para distraerse y luego de largos instantes y algunos suspiros resignados decidió sentarse junto a Emma en el pasto de su jardín. Decidió solamente dejarse caer junto a Emma y pronto las risas de la rubia callaron captando su atención de nuevo.

Emma la observaba en silencio, de nuevo con esa mirada de fascinación, las palabras se desvanecieron en el silencio y la miro fijamente durante un largo rato.

 _–¿Qué?-_

 _–Deberíamos salir de aquí-_

 _–¿A qué te refieres?_

 _–Deberíamos salir de casa y explorar, caminar observar, todas estas noches –_

A Regina no se le escapo el hecho de que Emma mencionara la palabra "casa" como si se refiriera a ambas….a la casa de ambas.

 _–¿De casa? -_

La rubia se dio cuenta de su error y se avergonzó terriblemente _– Si…. bueno… me refiero a tu casa… deberías salir de…_

 _–Si deberíamos salir de casa –_ La miró, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Emma la miro embelesada, como si la hubiera hechizado con algún encantamiento que solo la dejara ver lo maravillosa que era la morena.

 _–Regina … prométeme algo -_

 _–¿Qué?-_

 _–Nunca te vayas…_

La morena la miró sonriendo un poco. El peso en su pecho parecía haberse disolvido, lo único que sabía es que no deseaba desprenderse de esa sensación maravillosa que pesaba en todo su cuerpo, que la hacía sentirse liviana, sin peso, era como si estuviera completa, Emma la complementaba.

 _–Te lo prometo …_


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Hola! Espero que todos estén muy bien, traigo otra actualización, disculpen el retraso pero espero que puedan disfrutar este capítulo.**

 **kykyo-chan** **: Hola! ¿Tus medicamentos están haciendo efecto? Espero que sí para que no tengas que sufrir nada! Disfruta de este capítulo ;)**

 **SombraSST:** **Ah pues claro que adoro tus comentarios, y me siento muy alagada por lo que dices, Gracias chico realmente aprecio de todo corazón tus comentarios! Disfruta el capítulo ;)**

 **Mills:** **Hola! Pase a dejarte este capítulo que espero disfrutes tanto como los otros :D ya te he dicho esto antes pero no tienes idea de cómo me hace feliz leerte y que te guste tanto la historia, Un abrazo! Disfruta el capítulo!**

 **Swamills:** **Hola Bienvenido o bienvenida, me alegra que te guste esta historia! Aquí tienes otro capítulo para que disfrutes ;)**

 **NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

La noche era apacible y fresca, con un firmamento cubierto de estrellas en todo su esplendor, cierta neblina fría cubría la espesura de los bosques de Storybook, sin embargó en ese momento la ebullición de las emociones de Emma no paraba, tiritaba emocionaba a tal punto que no podía estar quieta en un solo lugar.

Yacía esperando a Regina en el portón de la mansión Mills, esa noche saldrían al exterior juntas por primera vez, sin distancias anónimas o ataques de monstruos alados de por medio; había una emoción exitantante embargando a la rubia por completo.

Era sencillo, solo caminarían tranquilamente por los alrededores del pueblo, nada fuera de lo común, pero para la joven sheriff, aquello la impresionaba descomunalmente, había pasado tanto tiempo lejos de Regina, vigilándola, velándola , comprendiéndola desde la distancia, que ahora que realmente estaban cerca, no había otra cosa que deseara más.

Sin embargo aquella salida mantenía nerviosa a Regina, estrujaba los guantes entre sus manos, observaba la puerta de su casa y a Emma al otro lado del portón, la ansiedad la conservaba dubitativa de atreverse a salir de su casa, si bien había tenido estas escapadas nocturnas antes, no sentía que fuera lo mismo.

Solía hacerlo en solitario, una caminata de penitencia, las había considerado sus últimas noches… era una forma intima de condenarse a sí misma a mirar su creación antes que la salvadora acabara con ella "liberándola" de su destino; en cambio ahora era diferente, en el aire podía respirar la esperanza que emanaba de Emma, la fe, la confianza y la emoción por un nuevo viaje….

Si bien no era un viaje, era así como lo consideraban las dos, era como si emprendieran una nueva etapa, donde Regina ahora asumía la oportunidad de vivir, donde Emma tenia lo que había anhelado por mucho tiempo, la cercanía de aquella persona que la comprendía de manera única y especial.

Todo esto era lo que ponía tan nerviosa a la morena, jamás, nadie le había brindado esa oportunidad…era libre de vivir, de salir y de ver el mundo, aquello era un pequeño paso para empezar el viaje en el que se convertiría su vida, por eso la aterraba tanto, nunca había vivido una vida realmente, su vida estaba siempre llena de desgracias, miseria, ira, venganza, dolor y mucho de aquello era su culpa, porque ella había sido la que tomo la decisión de hundirse en la oscuridad y luego de eso no había podido ver la luz… excepto por Henry… quien se había convertido en su corazón, el único destello de bondad y vida que había logrado experimentar

Pero ahora no se trataba de Henry, se trataba de ella, había escogido la vida y eso le daba miedo…golpeo un poco su tacón y apretó más los guantes como calmando su ansiedad, respiro algo de aire mientras con paso lento y acompasado se acercó al portón donde una sonriente Emma la esperaba.

El corazón le galopaba con fuerza en el pecho, sentía que se le saldría por la garganta, el tiempo le parecía tan breve y lento al mismo tiempo que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se acercó al portón y lo cruzo con la sangre recorriendo sus venas cual rio desbocado, Regina perdió su mirada en la calle cubierta por la fresca niebla, sus ojos se perdieron, ya no miraban el asfalto ni la niebla, ya no miraban a nada en particular, en aquel momento la invadía una inquietud exasperante, los latidos del corazón acelerado le zumbaban en los oídos, inexplicablemente se sintió agorafóbica.

La rubia observo sus reacciones, miro el semblante de la ex alcaldesa sintiéndose más y más preocupada a cada minuto. Tenía una mirada perdida, su rostro iba adquiriendo una expresión de turbación y aprensión, un desasosiego completo, buscó algo inteligente que decir antes de que Regina se hundiera por completo en la penuria.

\- _– Hey -_ le dijo suavemente para no sobresaltarla, con tranquilidad tomó su mano para apretarla de forma delicada _– Regina –_

La morena quien salió de su letargo de inmediato miró sus manos entrelazadas por un momento, sintiéndose irrazonablemente aliviada, observo a Emma otra vez y soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones como dejando ir todos los miedos y dudas en esa exhalación.

\- _– No tenemos que salir si no estás segura –_

\- _–_ _No –_ Protestó la morena ,miro sus manos entrelazadas por segunda vez _– Estoy segura –_

La rubia sonrió a modo de respuesta y tiró suavemente para que avanzaran hacia la salida guiándola como un lazarillo, caminaron por un rato hasta que Emma se percató que no había soltado a Regina desde que emprendieron la salida, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y se contoneo nerviosa por su atrevimiento.

\- _–_ _Lo siento…No... No debí -_ dijo mirando sus manos entrelazadas. Regina las miró también y luego observo el color carmesí de las mejillas de la joven rubia, aquello la encanto de tal manera que para entonces ya había decidido no soltar esa cálida y suave mano.

La morena la tomo con más fuerza para aclararle que no le molestaba y que no tenía intención de soltarla, Emma sintió su corazón latir acelerado contra su pecho, juraba que podía salírsele en algún momento, sonrío ante sus propios pensamientos y agacho un poco la cabeza, producto de la vergüenza, asintiendo calmadamente; emocionándose otro poco cuando Regina sonrío cariñosa ante sus reacciones tontas.

El viento que mecía las hojas de los arboles saco a la sheriff de su ensoñación, volvió la vista hasta el camino y luego hacia Regina de nuevo, esta vez, con confianza entrelazo sus dedos de manera segura.

\- _– ¿Vamos?_ – le pregunto

\- _– Vamos._ – Respondió con firmeza.

Continuaron despacio, deambulando en las calles de StoryBook, contemplando los rayos de la luna que bañaban el asfalto y la ciudad, era una noche maravillosa, la neblina cubría el suelo como una manto grisáceo; Podían sentir el frío de la noche en la piel, erizando cualquier parte expuesta de esta, el viento helado les soplaba la cara acariciándoles el rostro a cada una, el frio las hacia caminar más cerca la una de la otra.

Llegaron cerca de las vías del tren, hacía mucho que el tren no pasaba, las vías estaban descuidadas, apenas cubiertas de musgo y balasto desastrado por el mal tiempo que azotaba la ciudad desde que Regina había abandonado el mando.

El sonido del rio del represa que había cerca de allí llamo la atención de la ex alcaldesa, soltó la mano de Emma para acercarse con rapidez, noto como esta estaba bloqueada por troncos retorcidos seguramente arrastrados por la corriente de rio arriba, ella misma había sido testigo de las tormentas huracanadas que solían desatarse en StoryBook.

A penas un flujo de agua controlado atravesaba la represa, Regina frunció el ceño molesta de ver aquello que perturbaba el orden de su ciudad. Por las noches la ciudad era más tranquila, más quieta, más apacible como si reconociera la presencia de la reina deambulando en allí, pero en el día la realidad siempre era otra.

\- _–_ _¿Qué paso aquí? -_ Con las manos en las caderas señalo con desdén y desaprobación aquel taco de madera y roca mal puesto que impedía el buen paso del agua.

\- _– Le represa se bloqueó hace unos días, los enanos y David han estado tratando de limpiarla pero hay muchos troncos… está costando más tiempo del que creíamos_ – señalo con molestia pero sin mucha importancia.

\- _– Vaya eficiencia –_ murmuro enarcando una ceja, lo que provoco una disimulada sonrisa en Emma.

\- _–_ _Nos tomara un poco de tiempo pero estará desbloqueada pronto –_

\- _– Si hablamos de los enanos van a tardar más tiempo del que supones-_ suspiro observado la represa – _Debe a haber otra manera_ –

\- _– Esa es la única que conozco, esos troncos no van a desaparecer solos_ – Frotó sus manos, buscando calor, y deseando enredar sus manos nuevamente con las de la morena

La morena abrió los ojos como si una locura brillante hubiera surcado su cabeza similar a una estrella fugaz.

 _\- Tienes razón_ –

 _\- ¿Qué?-_

 _\- Tienes razón… hay que hacerlos desaparecer –_

 _\- Pero… ¿Cómo?_

 _\- Con la única manera que es posible…. magia –_

 _-¿Usaras magia?-_ la rubia se sorprendió, una energía de emoción le recorrió el cuerpo

 _\- Si_ \- dijo simplemente antes de darse cuenta de que sonaba peligroso viniendo de ella, se aclaró la garganta - _Es decir, no pretendo hacer daño, solo quiero…yo… me gustaría poder-_

 _-¡Demonios eso sería Genial!_ – Emma no pudo impedir sonar emocionada como una chiquilla en una juguetería.

Regina parpadeo varias veces entre emocionada y sorprendida por esa infantil y adorable reacción, supuso una reprobatoria por el uso de su magia, incluso dudas y reprimendas, pero, en vez de eso se ganó la mirada de adoración de Emma. La morena trago con fuerza y asintió con los ojos humedecidos de pura emoción al ver esa admiración en el rostro de Emma.

Elevo los brazos apuntado hacia la represa, abrió las palmas y una energía carmesí comenzó a concentrarse en sus manos, sentía el fuego recorrer sus venas y concentrarse en ciertos puntos de su cuerpo, cerró los ojos consiguiendo que esta energía aumentara a tal punto de ser visible.

La rubia la observo atónita, impresionada, no era la primera vez que la veía hacer magia, pero esta era la primera vez que podía verla sin ninguna interrupción, aquella imagen era angelical, Regina no se lo creería si selo dijera pero era la visión de un ángel para sus ojos…una heroína.

Pronto los troncos y rocas comenzaron a elevarse por los aires, la reina los hizo girar en una espiral acompasada, de forma lenta y ordenada hasta juntarlos todos en aquel punto, cerros los puños y junto los brazos hasta su cuerpo y los extendiéndolos de nuevo, como si lanzara algo, los troncos y las rocas desaparecieron en un instante envueltos en un humo purpura.

La represa quedo por completo libre, enseguida el agua comenzó a correr como debía llenándose de cristalina agua de montaña recorriendo libre su travesía, Emma dio una risotada de infantil emoción, poco falto para que aplaudiera como una foca, no podía controlarse.

\- _–_ _Gracias, Wow… Cielos… Eres increíble…. –_

La devoción con la que miraba a Regina era incuestionable, estaba orgullosa de poder ayudar, de hacer feliz a Emma, era demasiado para su oscuro corazón, se sentía extasiada, completamente feliz de ser la causante de esa alegría en Emma, no supo que hacer más que asentir con una amplia y extendida sonrisa sobre sus gruesos labios.

La ex alcaldesa aun excitada por esa sensación de haber hecho algo bueno, se puso en marcha antes que la rubia la alcanzara agitando su mano exigiendo de forma inocente y aniñada que le diera la mano. Regina no tardó en dársela de nuevo, no importaba cuanto quisiera negárselo a sí misma, todo lo que hacía Emma, era perfecto para sus ojos, esta vez tomadas de la mano se encaminaron hacia la ciudad.

El camino las llevo al parque de la ciudad, tan helado como el resto de la ciudad, rodeado de césped perfectamente cortado, arbustos podados y las flores en las orilla del camino junto con frondosos árboles que adornaban su paisaje, con el viento soplando frío, el olor impregnado de hojas recién cortadas y la humedad de la tormenta que había caído aquella tarde las invadía una sensación de tranquilidad y paz.

Emma observaba las respiraciones de Regina, miraba su aliento blanquecino surgir de su boca a causa del frio, veía su propio aliento condensarse con apremiante facilidad mientras trataba de hacer que sus manos ganaran un poco de calor al apretarlas con más fuerza a las de la morena.

No estaba segura porque, pero se sentía tan afortunada de ser ella, la que podía compartir esos momentos con Regina, deseaba también poder hacerlo con Henry, si tan solo pudieran ser una familia… ¿Una familia con Regina y Henry? La idea aunque muy descabellada le parecía lo más cercano a una felicidad plena, era una idea muy loca… pero… era tan hermosa….

\- _–_ _¿Tienes frio? –_ la voz de la ex alcaldesa la saco de sus pensamientos, alzo la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones que tanto la fascinaban

\- _–_ _Solo un poco …_

\- _– Parece como si te congelaras –_

\- _– ¿Tú tienes frio? –_

\- _– Sí, pero estoy acostumbrada… el bosque encantado era un lugar bastante gélido, siempre era así._

Emma arrugo el entrecejo, sabia lo difícil que había sido para Regina vivir en aquel lugar, las cosas que había hecho como la Reina malvada , la morena había querido huir de ahí, de esa realidad, sabía que había creado StoryBook con el fin de dejar todo ese pasado de miseria . De pronto se sintió incomoda, era como si no fuera suficiente, quería que Regina supiera que aquel pasado ya no importaba, quería que lo dejara atrás, que pudiera recordarlo sin sentir dolor ni remordimientos .

La morena hizo un ademán con la mano, como si eso no fuera algo que debía desanimarla notando el malestar en Emma, sin embargo la rubia sabía que aquello si importaba, debía superar esa etapa, recordó los episodios depresivos y autodestructivos que había tenido la morena hace unos días atrás y se preguntó si estos no volverían de nuevo

\- _– Regina –_

\- _–_ _Mmm … -_

\- _– Quería saber…. ¿Estás bien? … Es decir, sobre eso…eso de que querías…cuando querías que yo te mata…mata -_ trago con fuerza, la respiración se le cortaba, no podía ni pronunciar la palabra, era demasiado doloroso saber que deseaba la muerte atreves de sus manos, era demasiado doloroso imaginar que Regina moría, _\- Ya sabes… -_ murmuro nerviosa.

La morena la observo con los ojos fijos en los suyos durante un momento y luego los poso en la niebla, parecía enfrascada en la vista que le ofrecía la ciudad y las montañas. Se demoró en contestar. ¿Estaba bien? Se preguntó a sí misma, rebuscando en su interior, se contempló a si misma dando un paseo a la luz de la luna, en la frescura de la noche de la mano de Emma…no de la Salvadora, no dela persona destinada a destruirla…si no de Emma Swan.

Volvió la mirada topándose con los orbes verdeazulados que le miraban expectante. La morena se pasó una mano por el cabello, comprendiendo aun si comprender del todo, detuvieron su caminata bajo la espesura de algunos árboles del parque.

Levanto sus manos entrelazadas sin romper el contacto que mantenía con aquellos ojos dulces que la hacían sentir de nuevo.

\- _–_ _No quiero que te sientas de nuevo de esa manera Gina… Es que yo ….solo quiero que estés bien –_

Lo susurro de una manera que hizo flaquear el corazón de la reina, había bajado la mirada como temiendo la respuesta de Regina, con miedo a que ese deseo de morir aun estuviera presente. Esta vez le tocaba a la morena animar a Emma, le gustaba verla feliz, se juraba a si misma hacer cualquier cosa por hacerla sonreír.

\- _– Emma –_ se acercó para asegurase que la escuchara, capturando sus ojos – _Ya no me siento de esa manera_ – poso su mano en la barbilla de la rubia para que no dejase de mirarla – _Gracias a ti tengo ganas de vivir de nuevo_ –

Emma se quedó sin aliento, sus palabras… su cercanía, esa manera que tenía para dejarla fuera de lugar con esos detalles, Regina era su complemento, se sentía tan especial junto a ella. Una efervescencia de emociones le invadieron por completo el cuerpo, una energía la atravesó al notar sus rostros estando tan cerca, tanto que sus respiraciones se entremezclaban, su aliento caliente acariciaba la piel de su rostro, su mirada era hipnotizaste

\- _– Regina… -_ murmuro quedito con las mejillas pintadas de rojo, se acomodó el cabello tras la oreja de puros nervios; Regina la miro con conmoción, ella, Emma, era mucho más perfecta de lo que pudo haber pensado.

Frunció el ceño sin saber que estaba pasando, sus cuerpos estaban muy cerca y eso provoco que el pulso de la morena comenzara a acelerarse, podía sentir la fuerte respiración de Emma en sus labios.

De pronto Regina sintió una energía mágica manifestándose, las farolas de parque empezaron a parpadear, se fueron volviendo cada vez más tenues hasta que se apagaron y se encendieron de nuevo rápidamente, la calle se convirtió en un aumento o de ruidos y luces que hizo explotar las luces de pronto. Haciendo que Emma y Regina saltaran impresionadas y huyeran buscando refugio bajo un árbol con el corazón acelerado y las respiraciones agitadas.

\- _–_ _¿Qué demonios fue eso?-_ jadeo la rubia con el miedo zumbándole los oídos

Regina miro hacia el cielo intentando jalar el aire hacia sus pulmones, coloco una mano en su pecho.

\- _–_ _Eso… Emma … has sido tu –_

\- _–_ _¿Qué?-_ pregunto perpleja deteniendo su respiración de nuevo.

\- _– Magia… tienes magia -_


	11. Chapter 11

¡ **Hola! Si… sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero mis escusas son las mismas de siempre así que ... solo me disculpare e intentare no tardar tanto en la próxima XC**

 **kykyo-chan:** **Las drogas son malas, mejor te dejo este capítulo para que no las uses más XD**

 **SombraSST:** **¡Sí! Esa Emma siempre ha sido una niñata de primera, ella es así y así la amamos: D**

 **mills1:** **Te traigo otro capítulo y sospecho que va a gustarte bastante : )**

 **Swanmills: ****Jajaja creo que este capítulo también te va encantar ya verás XD**

 **Ahora bien agradezco mucho a todos los que toman ratitos de su tiempo ya sea para leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos o seguirla, de verdad es algo que aprecio mucho y me hace súper feliz, me motiva a continuar con esto, porque ustedes queridos lectores siempre son la mayor motivación para los escritores, así que mil gracias.**

 **Les invito a pasarse por mi otra historia** **"Condenada"** **y darle un vistazo a ver qué les parece, ya pronto tendré una actualización lista. Espero les guste.**

 **Sin más que decir que espero disfruten la lectura.**

 **NI OUAT NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

Ella había imaginado lo peor, el rechazo, la ira, la soledad, todo eso nuevamente….se sentía anonada, tal vez perdida, pero era claro que estaba aterrada, porque el hecho de alejarse de Regina la asustaba más que saber que poseía magia. Se había imaginado que la morena la rechazaría, que la tendría de nuevo como una enemiga porque también tenía magia, pero no ocurrió así, Regina aunque pasmada de primer momento, elevo las comisuras de sus labios un par de milímetros en una pequeña y torcida sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron antes de darse una palmada en la frente.

 _ _–_ ¿Cómo no lo imagine antes?- _

__–_ ¿Qué… ¿A qué te refieres? –_

 _ _–_ Eres el fruto del amor verdadero….eres la Salvadora, tienes magia… una poderosa magia _

__–_ No entiendo nada Regina ¿cómo sabes que era mía? –_

 _ _–_ ¿No lo sentiste? Todo ese flujo de energía que te recorría el cuerpo, es como si hirvieras, se siente como un volcán apunto de hacer erupción dentro de sí mismo ¿Pudiste sentir eso?_

Emma se encogió, _su cuerpo_ había reaccionado rápidamente... su rostro _se contrajo_ a momentos, como si estuviera sufriendo, estaba aterrada.

 _ _–_ Yo… Si…_

 _ _–_ No tengas miedo Emma…esto no es malo…tu magia, es buena, la pude sentir cuando se manifestó, es magia pura, blanca, no hay oscuridad en ella no es como la mía o la de Gold._

La rubia seguía sin mirarla, sin creer las palabras que le decía, no quería que nada cambiara su relación, que interrumpiera esa conexión y confianza que las había unido.

 _ _–_ Oye … mírame -_ levanto el mentón de la joven para poder mirarla – _Créeme, no tienes que tener miedo, vas a estar bien –_

 _ _–_ ¿No tienes miedo de mí? ¿No estas enojada? ¿No crees que soy peligrosa?_

 _–_ Regina rio dulcemente negando con la cabeza

 _ _–_ No Emma, jamás, la magia te ayudara a proteger a los que amas_

La rubia la miro embelesada, contemplando la belleza de aquel corazón que muchos creían que tenía negro, algunos incluso creían no tenía ninguno, pero Emma lo veía, un corazón cálido, un alma hermosa, percibía en si misma que sus emociones la engañaban y que habían más en ellas que una simple adoración hacia aquella mujer que tanto añoraba.

 _ _–_ ¿Puedo protegerte a ti también?_ – sus palabras salieron como un susurro, traídas de lo más profundo de su corazón, sin más explicación que solo salir, manifestarse y de hacerse reales, esperaba que el viento que esparcía los cabellos oscuros de la reina no se llevara sus palabras.

No hubo una pronta respuesta, la cara de Regina reflejaba la sorpresa, incluso un poco de rubor cubrió sus mejillas. La ex alcaldesa se sentía flotar porque aquello no le parecía real, no debía ser así. Después, abstraída en el verdor de su mirada coloco una mano en el pecho de la rubia sintiendo como el corazón le latía a gran medida, como ese musculo se movía dándole la vida, sentirla viva le hacía muy bien…ella siempre le hacía bien.

 _ _–_ Emma _\- susurró casi sin voz, mirándola con total adoración _– No tienes que protegerme…ya has hecho mucho por mí –_

 _ _–_ Pero yo-_

 _ _–_ Shhhh_ – la callo suavemente – _Has hecho mucho por mí, déjame hacer algo por ti_ –le cogió la barbilla entre los dedos y le levantó la cara para que no se cohibiera – _Te enseñare a usar la magia, serás más fuerte que nunca, nadie podrá hacerle daño a Henry o a ti, incluso protegerás a tus padres… -_ lo último lo dijo como un susurro pero incluso así no había rastro de rencor en sus palabras.

Emma se sentía erosionar, Regina la llenaba y para ella era cada vez más evidente lo que ocurría. Las palabras del señor Gold danzaban en su mente _,_ en aquella ocasión cuando ambas habían ido a su tienda, desesperadas por despertar a Henry, desesperadas por una solución, Rumple les había dicho la verdad absoluta "El amor verdadero era la magia más poderosa de todas".

…"Amor"…Regina había hecho despertado su magia, la magia que había estado dormida durante veintiocho años de su vida y ahora con sus palabras y su cercanía había despertado. Ella había despertado todo dentro suyo, la rubia suspiro dándose cuenta de lo mucho que sentía en aquel momento. Las lágrimas empezaron picar en sus ojos.

 _ _–_ Te prometo, que voy a estar contigo en cada paso que des, estaré a tu lado, no te dejare sola, te enseñare todo lo que se, te daré lo mejor de mí_ –

Regina decía aquellas palabras cavando aún más profundo en el corazón de la salvadora. Las lágrimas caían por los ojos de Emma como si fuese una cascada humana, jamás con nadie había sentido todo aquello, jamás se había enamorado sin notarlo, sin avisos, tan intensamente, tan profundamente, jamás se había enamorado tanto.

La amaba… ahora lo sabía, no sabía cómo, no sabía cuándo, pero la amaba tan profundamente que le dolía, era como si no solo su magia hubiera despertado, era como si ella misma también hubiera despertado haciéndola testigo de sus sentimientos, apretó los labios sollozando aún más fuerte, las lágrimas caían sin ningún reparo, solamente eran detenidas por los dedos de Regina que la miraba con veneración y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Emma le echó los brazos alrededor a Regina y la abrazó, le enterró la cara en el cuello. ... de repente, sintió una cálida mano darle una suave caricia en su hombro, los brazos de Regina envolviendo su cuerpo también, devolviendo el abrazo con la misma intensidad... cerró los ojos mientras la abrazó más fuerte, presionando sus corazones…sentía demasiado…todo era demasiado…su corazón exploraría si no se aferraba a ella.

Regina la sostenía porque la rubia se desmayaría en cualquier instante, sentía cada uno de los temblores de Emma vibrar en su cuerpo, la morena asumió que Emma se había quebrantado de esa manera por el temor a su magia, por el miedo, la angustia de enfrentarse a algo nuevo en su vida, quería hacerle saber a Emma que iba a estar ahí para siempre, que no se iría, no la abandonaría, tal y como se lo había prometido aquella vez mientras observaban las estrellas en su jardín.

La apretó con más fuerza, la acuno en sus brazos meciéndose levemente, acariciaba sus cabellos susurrando cálidamente palabras de confort en su oído. Los faroles que habían logrado sobrevivir se encendieron y comenzaron a intensificarse hasta el punto de volverse cegadores, tal como la última vez, señal que Emma estaba perdiendo el control de sus emociones de nuevo.

 _ _–_ Ey … ey …tranquila_ – murmuro la reina en el oído de la salvadora sin soltarla, sin dejar que la aferrase, intentando calmar ese flujo de magia que comenzaba a brotar del cuerpo de la rubia - _Cálmate_ –

Emma se separó un poco de Regina pero manteniéndola cerca sin romper el abrazo, la morena coloco una mano al lado de la cabeza de la sheriff, parecía tan fuera de sí, quería calmarla volverla a la realidad, las luces comenzaban a brillar más, indicando que explorarían en cualquier instante. Estaban muy cerca, la rubia suspiro con fuerza frunciendo el ceño,se sorbió la nariz e intentó que le dejara de temblar el mentón, alzó una de sus manos y la posó en la mejilla la ex alcaldesa, acariciando suavemente la piel con sus dedos.

Esta vez fue Regina la que frunció el ceño, un ligero temblor de labios la delato mientras su corazón saltaba en su pecho totalmente confundida por las acciones de la rubia.

La Sheriff sintió como si estuviera flotando en una nube de emociones. Todo en la mujer delante suyo era tan diferente. No por su pasado o por su presente. Sino por lo que transmitía cuando estaban cerca. Era pura, era hermosa, era buena, era todo lo que añoraba.

Comenzó a acercar su rostro al inmóvil cuerpo de Regina. De forma lenta y tortuosa como si no pudiera asimilar lo que hacía. Sin romper el contacto visual, sin dejar de mirar esos asustados ojos marrones, la aparto más que para posar sus ojos en los gruesos y entreabiertos labios de la reina, sin que ninguna dejara de fruncir el ceño como si no lo pudieran creer

 _ _–_ E… ¿Emma?…_

Se acercó tanto, al punto que un par de centímetros era lo único que marcaba la distancia entre sus labios. Sus narices se rozaban y sentían el cálido aliento de la otra. Sus labios se unieron al fin en un contacto suave y cariñoso, mientras toda la tierra _se_ vio sacudida por una energía que salió de ambas al primer contacto entre sus bocas.

Emma gimoteo de felicidad al sentir todas sus emociones desbordarse y hacer efecto en la tierra, movió sus labios en contra de Regina que estaba estupefacta pero que no se resistía inundada de las mismas emociones, la reina de repente se había olvidado qué era ella y lo que representaba, solamente se dejó llevar por el beso que le estaba dando. Movió los labios devolviendo el beso, con los mismos sentimientos que la rubia, el beso se profundizó, los labios de la sheriff se apretaron más en contra de los de la morena sujetandole con una mano el rostro. Emma sonreía entre sollozos que eran acallados por la boca de Regina moviéndose al ritmo de aquel acto que hizo que sus lágrimas también se unieran a las de Emma.

Ambas lloraban sin dejar de besarse, la tierra se estremecía despertando al pueblo que no tenía ni la menor idea del amor que acababa de ser descubierto por los corazones de aquellas que habían sido destinadas a destruirse pero que habían acabado enamorándose.


End file.
